


All of Me Wants All of You.

by petiteantheia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Harry Styles, Alternate Universe, Chef Louis, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, No Smut, like angst is minimal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteantheia/pseuds/petiteantheia
Summary: “And don’t forget that tonight we are having a Blood Moon, you should not want to lose this wonderful spectacle..."Louis Tomlinson doesn’t really cares about moons or anything else that is not food. Food is his world, so for him how the sky will look this night is not his first concern, except, it will be soon.As the head chef of his own restaurant, his only desire is to win his first Michelin star.The next weeks are crucial for that, and he’s not going to lose this opportunity."And now you can see the Beautiful Moon, look a that shooting star…"The ground was cold and muddy but it didn’t feel bad. A boy gets up from it and saw the place where he is.Everything feels so strange and marvelous at the same time.He shooked his head and breathe, scents everywhere. He's ready.OrLouis biggest dream is to be the new great chef of the United Kingdom and all his life revolves around it until he met a lovely boy who doesn’t know how to communicate in English and that everything he sees is new and surprising.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I'm so excited about sharing this fic with you!!! I was working on it for a long time, it's my baby and I put all my heart on it! I tried to do my best so I hope you really like it! <3 
> 
> The title of the fic comes from a Sufjan Stevens' song, he's a god and I love him. All the music he does is art. 
> 
> This story is inspired by a clip I saw in Youtube a few months ago. (I'll put the clip at the end of the story, you know for the spoilers :P )
> 
> I want to thanks three beautiful people that helped me in this journey, [Jada](https://jada-the-beta.tumblr.com/) thank you so much for your help and support.  
> To my wonderful beta [Hayley](http://kindofsharethat.tumblr.com/) for being amazing and help me with my messy writing, I couldn't have done it without you.  
> And finally to my beautiful [Gil](http://flingsy.tumblr.com/) and her amazing drawings and encourage! you are the best!  
> My infinitive love and thanks! <3
> 
> I hope you really enjoy it!!
> 
> All my love. 
> 
> Kate <3 <3

 

**Prologue**

  


The meadow in Hampstead was quiet and the wind was blowing gently. The girls sitting on the grass were sharing a sweet kiss, while some stars were appearing in the sky.

The kiss, at first, was sweet, but it was getting hotter with every minute that passed. The shirt of one of the girls was being slowly being lifted by inexperienced fingers,  goosebumps being left on the touched skin.

A sigh came from one of their lips.

The sky was getting reddish and the moon was transforming into a ball of fire.

Some minutes had passed when a sound broke the peace in the meadow.

“What was that?” one of the girls asked, trying to get up.

The other girl didn’t stop kissing her and made a noise, dismissing the question.

“Lèa! I’m serious. I heard something.”

Lèa moved from her girl’s body and sat in the grass to listen for any noises.

“Love, I didn’t hear anything.”

“I heard it. It was like a small explosion. We should go, I don’t like it here anymore.”

“Oh, Aphra, but we were having such a good time,” Léa said, kissing her girlfriend’s bare shoulder.

“I know, but it’s getting dark, and today is that moon thing. Look, the sky is red already. I don’t like it,” Aphra answered with a pout.

“Aw, you’re afraid of the red moon! You’re so cute.”

“Stop, Lêa! This is not a joke. I heard somewhere that weird things happen during a night with a red moon,” Aphra said, getting up and cleaning her jeans of the dirt.

“Okay, okay, don’t get mad. We’re going. I’m hungry anyway, so maybe we can get some pizza.”

“Yeah, that sounds good, but remember I have to be home at one,” she continued as they disappeared into the trees.

 

***

After the girls left, a light shined through the trees, illuminating the meadow.

The moonlight created a shadow on the ground, revealing a lying body.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

 

_Beep, beep, beep._

 

The alarm marked 5:00 AM.

One of the little things Louis hated about his job was waking up so early. A grunt could be heard in the silent room.

 

_Beep, beep, beep._

“Okay, okay, I’m awake,” Louis sighed and sat in the bed for a moment, a mental list of things to do being recited in his head.

His feet touched the cold, parquet floor, and in a few quick movements he was entering the bathroom to take a fast shower.

The mirror revealed a messy fringe and tired blue eyes.

The sound of running water could be heard from the hallway.

After a few minutes, Louis appeared in the kitchen wearing his skinny jeans and a big green coat.  

He took his time in making his tea—a good day couldn’t start without his cup of hot tea. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but he knew he was going to be busy that day, so he needed to eat.

When he finished his tea and some cereal, Louis wrote a note to Liam so he would know he’d be out all day. Liam always got worried if he didn’t know where Louis was.

A buzzing from his phone alerted him that Zayn was waiting for him downstairs.

“Fuck,” Louis whispered while he ran to his room to grab his backpack.

He rushed out of his flat, carefully closing the door behind him.

When he opened the outside door, he saw Zayn waiting for him in his black car.

“You’re late,” were the first words his friend said when he entered the car.

“Sorry, sorry, I know,” said Louis, putting on the seat belt and throwing the backpack in the back seat.

“You know I could do this on my own, right? You need to sleep, Louis,” Zayn said as he put the car in motion.

“Of course not, Zayn; you know I always want to know about every little step we take, and this is the most important one.” Louis smiled at his friend. “Next time I’ll let you go alone.”

“I’m worried, Louis. You need to rest. I know you’ve been staying at your office until very late.” Zayn looked quickly at Louis as he took the next roundabout.

“I’m okay, Zayn. No need to worry. Everything will be great in the restaurant.”

“Louis, I’m saying this as your friend, not as your executive chef: I’m worried about my friend.”

Louis muttered a small “thank you” and squeezed Zayn's arm gently.

The two remained silent for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at Billingsgate Market, Louis was sleeping curled up in his seat.

 

***

 

The hustle and bustle of the market was what Louis liked best; he felt alive with all the fuss around him.

People buying, watching the products and carrying tons of the best fish in London.

“Well, where do we start?” Zayn asked.

Louis pulled a small notebook out of the backpack, where he carried the rest of his life around.

“Hmm. I think we can start with the _Prawn Suquet Stew,_ ” Louis said as he read his notebook.

“With shrimp, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s the recipe we tried Monday. I think it could work if we find the right suppliers.” Louis began to walk and went where the largest crowd was.

 

“Zayn, c'mon, look. These ones. What do you think?”

 Zayn touched one of the shrimp that was in one of the exhibition boxes.

 “I don’t know, it looks like it’s been frozen. We need fresh product,” Zayn said.

 

Louis went to another one of the stalls and touched some of the products they had. He started to talk with seller as he took some notes in his notebook. Zayn decided that this product was better than the other one.

By eight o'clock in the morning, they had visited almost the entire market looking at the products, asking questions, looking for suppliers and noting everything they needed.

When they decided they had had enough, they went to the cafeteria of the market.

“Zayn, we’ll need to make some changes in the plates if we don’t find what we need,” Louis said, sipping his second cup of tea of the day. He was stressed; the visit to the market had not been of any help.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take charge of all of that. And please don’t be so dramatic. We’ve almost found all the products.”

“I am not dramatic. The nerve of you, Zayn. I’d hit you if I weren’t so tired.” Zayn laughed as he watched Louis finish his tea.

“We should be going.” Louis got up from the table and went to pay.

 

Zayn was waiting for him at the door of the cafeteria to go to the restaurant.

 

***

 

The restaurant was in the Mayfair district in an alley that wasn’t very busy.

The first noticeable thing about this restaurant was the rather large sign perched on the outside of the building. It was the name of the restaurant, _Rococo_ , made of a mixture of shiny, reflective metal and bright, neon lights.

Once inside, there were a set of stairs that lead to the basement, but the thick curtains made of rich, heavy material surrounding the entryway make the place seem like a clandestine club.

 

The inside of the restaurant was composed of two interconnected spaces: the bar and the dining room, where art, lights and small statues were mixed with the tables, all in white with only a few strokes of colour.

“Finally,” Louis said as he entered the restaurant. “That light isn’t working well—we need to talk with Chris about that.”

“Yes, I know. He said he’ll be coming tomorrow.”

“Perfect.”

Upon entering the kitchen, Louis left his backpack on one of the countertops and began looking for ingredients.

“What are you doing?” Zayn asked, confused.

“I’m looking for some Enoki mushrooms.”

“Why?” Zayn asked again.

Louis stopped in his tracks and looked at Zayn with a confused face.

“Why? You weren’t paying attention in the market? We need to change a lot of the plates. Zayn, for God’s sake,” Louis said, a little bit annoyed.

“No, that’s not true. We’re not changing anything, because I’m going to find all the products.”

Louis sighed and sat down on the floor.

“I’m so sorry, Zayn. I’m so stressed; the season starts in five weeks and we still have to do a lot of things. This year is so important.”

Zayn sat down near Louis and let out a breath.

“We’re together in this. We’re going to do this. At the end of the season we’ll have our first star, but not the last.” Zayn smiled at his best friend. He knew Louis’ dream had always been to have a Michelin star.

“What would I do without you?”

“Probably freak out a lot,” Zayn laughed.

“Ouch, that was mean,” Louis giggled. “Thanks, I needed that.”

“That’s the reason why I’m your executive chef.”

“So modest.” Louis rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Shut up.” Zayn started to stand up. “C’mon, we have a lot to do, like you said.”

“You are the worst, Zayn Malik. I don’t know why we’re friends.”

Zayn’s laugh was heard in the distance.

 

***

 

“Where is Robert?” Louis asked as he tried one of the sauces he had made.

“He’s coming this afternoon. He told me that he found a great new chef,” Zayn answered as he tested some textures.

“Good. Try this, please. I think something is missing,” Louis said with a frown.

“Hmm…try with this aioli.”

“Ooh…saffron?” Louis exclaimed.

“Yes. Delicious, innit?”

“Sure. This season we have Clémence with us, right?” Louis asked.

“Yes, it’s confirmed.”

“Perfect. She makes the best cocktails.”

Zayn left the room to go search for other ingredients in the freezer. Louis continued working on his plate for a few minutes until he heard his mobile ringing.

“Hi, mate,” Louis answered. A voice could be heard at the other side of the line. “I left you a note, Liam…yes, I’m with Zayn at the restaurant.”

Louis began to walk towards the door.

“You what?” Louis said, surprised. He hung up the phone and ran to the stairs.

When he opened the door, he was received by some bags and a smiling face.

“Liam? What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Louis,” Liam answered.

“You know what I mean. I thought you had classes today," Louis said as he closed the door behind Liam.

 

“Yeah, I have classes, but I wanted to see my best friend, because he’s like a ghost that only communicates by notes these days,” Liam answered as he entered the kitchen. “Also, I knew you’d be here and you probably haven’t eaten yet.  Am I right?”

“Aww, Liam.” Louis kissed his friend’s cheek and took the bags from his hands.

Just at that moment, Zayn appeared with a lot of ingredients in his hands, trying not to lose the balance.

“Zayn! Look who came to visit,” Louis shouted.

Zayn shuddered at Louis’ shrill shout.

“What the fuck, Louis…” Zayn started to say, until he noticed Liam watching them with an amused face. “Oh, Liam, I didn’t know… I mean, hi! Liam…eh…why are you here?”

“Hmm…” Liam said confused.

“No, no. What I mean is what a surprise…yeah, a nice surprise…” Zayn tried again.

Louis rolled his eyes at the unfortunate sight he had to see.

“Liam brought food, Zayn. He’s the best, right?” Louis asked with a wicked smile.

Zayn blushed as he put the ingredients in the counter.

“Yes, he is,” Zayn whispered.

Louis started looking for some plates to serve the food on.

“Oh, Li, sushi!”

“Yeah, it’s from that place you like.”

The three of them took their plates and went to the dining room. Zayn brought the glasses and filled them with water.

“So, how is everything going?” Liam was the first to speak.

“Well, it could be worse,” Louis said as he put some food in his mouth.

“It’s good, Liam. Louis is only nervous,” Zayn replied.

“You two will be amazing, I’m sure. Louis, are you sure you left a note? I didn’t see anything.”

“Of course I did. Maybe you lost it,” Louis said, offended.

Liam laughed at his friend’s behaviour.

“But really, Li, I thought you had classes today.”

“I have classes, Louis, but later. So I thought it would’ve been a good idea to visit you.”

 

“Best idea you had,” Louis responded.

“You are saying that because I brought you sushi.” Liam made a dramatic sound.

“Maybe, but I’m kind of fond of your company, so it’s a win-win!” Louis giggled.

“So, how are your classes Liam?” Zayn asked with a blush in his cheekbones.

“Oh. They’re good. Today I have one of my favourite groups. In this class I have a little girl that is magnificent with the piano. So, yeah, good,” Liam answered with a proud smile. “I think we’re going to have a performance soon to collect money for the refugees. If you wanna come I can save some tickets for you.”

“Yes, of course. It’d be a pleasure,” Zayn said.

“’Course, mate.”

“Great, the children will be so happy,”  Liam said. “Oh, by the way, Zayn did you see the blood moon yesterday? It was amazing, right?”

“Why are you only asking Zayn?” Louis asked.

“Because I know you didn’t see it; you were locked in your office.”

“Well, I was working, and I don’t know how a red moon is interesting,” Louis muttered.

“Blood moon, Louis,” Zayn whispered.

“Blood moon, red moon. Whatever.”

“Well, it was beautiful,” Liam responded. “I was with some friends from work and it was such a spectacle. The sky was red, and there are stories about magical things happening on nights like that.”

“Yeah, it was wonderful. I saw some pictures, and when I was going home the sky was red, indeed,”  Zayn said with a smile.

“Well, maybe next time I will watch it,” Louis replied. “But, Liam, tell me you don’t believe those stories.”

“I don’t know, Louis. I like to think that sometimes magical things can happen—things we don’t understand.”

“You have a point, Li, but I think they’re fake stories,” Louis replied.

“Maybe, maybe not. I think we’ll never know.” Liam sighed and looked at his phone. “Crap, I’m going to be late. I should be going.”

“Oh, yeah, Robert is going to be here at any minute,” Louis said. “Don’t worry, we’ll collect the table.”

“Thanks. Louis, are you coming home early?” Liam asked. “You need to sleep.”

Louis saw the concern in Liam's face, and he knew he needed to rest, but he had so much to do that sleep wasn't even something he could consider doing at this point.

“I’ll try, Li,” was the only answer he gave.

“Okay, as long as you try. Nice to see you, Zayn,” Liam smiled at the brunette boy. “See you at home, Louis.”

Liam took his things and disappeared out of the door.

 

***

 

The kitchen was full of life; they were working with the rest of the team for a few hours.

Louis was walking around to every station and giving some advice on every plate; they needed to have everything ready, and some of the plates still needed some polishing.

“Yes, ricotta. Sounds nice, Robert,” Louis said as he tried one of the plates.

“No, no wait, Lucy.”

Louis went up to Lucy’s station and started to talk with her about her plate.

When he finished, he went to Clémence, and then to another one. Zayn was the last one. He was trying to mix a herb emulsion but failing in the process.

“Fuck,” Zayn mumbled. Adrian—another chef who was next to him—was trying to help him.

“We need more mint. It tastes weird,” Adrian said.

Louis was observing the exchange. He knew something that could help, but he wanted his chefs to resolve little problems like this, and he knew Zayn could handle it.

“I got it. We need a mix of mint and rosemary. Let me try, Adrian.”

The two chefs mixed the ingredients and added it to the first mix. The emulsion was ready in a few minutes.

“Louis, please taste this,” Zayn asked his friend.

When Louis tasted it, a smile was drawn on his face.

“Excellent work, boys. It’s going to be perfect with the pigeon,” Louis smiled. “Adrian, please take this and show Robert how to do it.”

A slight yawn escaped Louis's mouth.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, of course. Maybe I need some coffee,” Louis answered with a little smile.

“Or some sleep,” Zayn mumbled.

“I heard you. No, I don’t need any sleep, only coffee. I was going to ask you to go with me to that coffee shop in the square and get some fresh air, but now you’re in charge and not coming with me,” Louis said with a triumphant smile.

“Fine. Go and have your coffee and go home and rest.”

Louis let out a sigh and looked at his friend.

“Only the coffee, Zayn.”

“Okay, but bring me some. That coffee is really good.”

Louis took off his chef jacket and went to his office to get his wallet. He looked in the mirror he kept in his office. His hair was a mess; the vapour from the kitchen was no help at all. He looked tired. He went to the toilet and washed his face and combed his hair with his fingers.

When he left the restaurant, the sky was dark. He didn’t realise they’d been working all day. It was a little chilly outside, so he zipped up his coat.

 

He passed a group of people who were waiting to enter another restaurant.

 

 _Soon you’ll be mine_ , Louis thought.

 

The stars shined much more this night. The coffee shop wasn’t too far, so Louis quickened his pace and disappeared into a corner.

 

***

 

The ground was a little wet, and he didn’t know why. The only thing that he remembered was being thrown like a meteorite from the sky.

The wind was blowing and he could feel tickles in his feet. The reflection of the sun was warming up parts of his face.  
  
He opened one eye and looked around him. He was surrounded with tall forms of green trees.  The sky wasn’t dark anymore.  
  
He grumbled as he tried to get up from the ground. His hands were different; long things protruded from his body. What do they call them here? _Oh, yes. Fingers_ , he thought. He moved all of them and let out a giggle. His hands covered his mouth as another giggle fought its way out.  
  
He touched his face delicately, trying to remember every part of it. When he reached the back of his head, he felt something smooth. He liked that thing.  
  
In that moment, he felt the tickles again and looked down at his legs. On one of what he thought was his feet, he saw some things that were climbing. He took one and observed it. It was a little thing with legs. His eyes stayed staring for a while, until he returned the little thing with its friends.  
  
He stayed looking at everything and smelling every scent for a few minutes.  
  
He felt so happy. His first mission. His parents were so happy when he told them he’d be going to this planet. He didn’t know how much time this mission would take, but he didn’t care at all.  
  
When he got up he felt like one of his legs was bent a little. He started to do little steps until he controlled his new body. He kind of liked it.    
  
As he was leaving the meadow he realized he was naked. He didn’t know if in this planet everybody went out like this.  
  
When he came out of the meadow he saw a black path. It was not as soft as the prairie floor, but he decided to follow it.

The trees were moving a little by the morning's wind. _It’s nice_ , he thought. He liked this kind of feeling in his body.

The path was deserted. Nobody was walking at that time in the morning yet. He descended another hill and encountered a lake on one side of the road. Some kind of animals were sleeping on the edge. He got a little closer and tried to touch them. They looked soft. When he was almost there, his balanced failed, and a second later he was drowning in the lake.

The ducks were awakened by the sound of the fall. They were flying everywhere.

The water was so cold his new body felt like it was breaking. He discovered in the worst moment that his new body couldn't breathe below the water. His arms were trying to break the surface. Every movement was more difficult than the other, because he could felt how his limbs lost their strength.

He continued fighting until he felt solid ground, fast breath leaving his mouth. He stayed like that for a few minutes. Part of his body was still in the water, meanwhile the other was lying on the land.

When his body allowed him to move, he crawled off his way out of the water. The combination of wind and water left his body shivering. It was time to find some clothes.

The houses that surrounded the lake seemed like his best option. He didn’t want to steal anything, but he was freezing, so until he could control his body temperature he would need the clothes.

The one house he chose was a beautiful white manor. His body was getting warmer with every second that passed, but he thought it was better to put some clothes on it.

Silence was the only thing he heard when he entered the house. It was quite simple. Maybe he wasn't accustomed to his new body, but his mind was the same, so he could still work with technology. The security system the house had was simple to avoid.

He went into one of the rooms. It was a large one with big things that looked like clouds. A lot of pictures were hanging on the wall; he observed every detail of them. The people inside the pictures looked so happy, always smiling. He observed what kind of clothes they wore. He saw a picture of a person with long hair and what seemed to be a long kind of clothing. He liked the colours. He hoped he could steal that one.  

As he approached the next picture he heard a sound coming from the stairs. He ran through the room and entered the first door he saw. _Lucky him_ , he thought. It was a small room with some wardrobes and a table with another kind of equipment. On the floor was a circle thing with what looked like lots of clothes.

He searched for the one in the picture he had seen moments ago but couldn’t find it. Instead of that he found what looked like another pair of limbs in black. The material was soft, so he decided he would wear that.

The black limbs felt like a second skin but protected him from the cold. He liked them.

He was looking for another thing when something caught his eyes. It was so pleasant to touch he wanted his body in there as fast as possible. The blouse was a pink colour with white circles.

He felt so much better. He thought of stealing something else, but then reconsidered; he wouldn’t need it.

He was heading to the front door when he saw them. They were so beautiful. He stared a long time. They were gold—like his planet—and light shined from them. He didn’t know what they were, but he needed them, so he took them.

He ran the fastest he could until he was far away from the house. In his hands the gold things were carefully carried.

 

***

 

The main road was full of shops and restaurants. They weren’t open yet, but the shops’ windows let him see what was inside them.

The boy saw something that caught his eye and crushed his nose lightly in one of the windows. Different coloured stones could be seen inside. They were placed in cupboards with their names on the shelves. He stared for awhile. He didn’t know what those things were, but he wanted to eat them, or maybe only look at them.

He was ready to leave when he heard a sound. It came from one of the streets parallel to the main one.

It was so quiet he almost didn’t hear it. In the alley a little creature was checking the rubbish bins. It walked from one bin to another, sniffing every part of them.

He observed the creature. It didn’t walk like the humans and was very small. Pointy ears came from its head. The creature looked soft and its fur had different colours. He wanted to touch it.

The creature felt someone watching, so it turned around so fast that he jumped a little when he saw two big green eyes watching him. The animal hid behind the bins in a movement that startled him, so he too hid behind the corner.

When some minutes passed he had the courage to look towards the bins again. The animal was still hiding behind them, but now he could see eyes between the rubbish.

The two of them knew they were looking at each other. Sometimes the animal came up a little until he saw the boys curls in the corner and went behind the bins.

Several minutes passed until he decided it was enough, so he approached the creature. He took small steps until he was in front of the bins.

For a moment, he thought the animal would never come out of hiding, but a few minutes later he saw how the creature took small steps too. The animal started to sniff around him—first a little shy, then more freely, until it approached and gave him a little lick on his bare feet.

The feeling was funny. He giggled as his hand touched the soft fur, meanwhile a sound came from the animal.

When he left the alley the animal came up behind him, following him.

The main road started to have more life the more minutes that passed. People started to open up their shops.

Some people bumped into him, saying unconcerned “sorry”s, then continued on their ways.

He was walking with his animal beside him when an old human said something to him. He stopped dead in his tracks immediately and tried to hear what the old human wanted to say to him.

He realized the human was a female with a warm smile. She kneeled a little and tried to pet the animal.

“Oh. Such a cute kitten. Lovely,” she said, petting the cat gently.

He smiled and looked at the animal. _Kitten_ , he thought.

“Ki-tt-en,” he repeated, and liked how it sounded in his mouth.

 The lady smiled again and continued on her way, leaving him with a name for the creature.

 They walked for a while when he saw it. In the sky he could see the things he was still carrying with him from the house. What seemed like a female human wore it at the end of her larger limbs. She was lying on the floor—or what he thought was the floor—and showing them to the sky.

He sat on the pavement and tried to did the same. Kitten was looking at him in a weird way. Some people saw him and gave him an odd look. He tried his best to imitate the same position, but it didn’t work, until he realised he had to put the things on his feet.

When he stood up he almost fall down. The things were strange but comfortable. He stayed still for a few seconds until he regained his balance.

Kitten meowed to him and they continued on their way. They disappeared in the next street, just when the place started to come to life.

 

***

 

The coffee shop was crowded, so Louis had to wait in a long queue. The manager was speaking with one of his regular customers, so he would have to wait a long time.  He was so tired that the only thing he wanted was a cup of coffee and return to the restaurant.  
  
Louis was lost in his thoughts, when he heard the manager speaking loudly with the client in front of him. It was the weird-looking boy who was before him in the queue.  
  
The boy was wearing some peculiar clothes: a pink baggy shirt with skinnies so tight that Louis didn’t know how he could breathe. His long hair was decorated with some flowers and white, ugly glasses were propped in his hair. A little cat followed him.  
  
The manager was trying to speak with him but the boy was not paying attention or understanding a word. He was staring at the manager with a curious look and a smile on his face.  
  
The customers were getting more and more upset, so Louis did the only that passed through his mind in that moment.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, I think he doesn't understand you," Louis said, coming forward a little and putting himself next to the boy.  
  
The boy looked at Louis with another big smile and looked at his eyes for a long time. Louis gave him a little grin and continued talking with the manager.  
  
"I don’t think he’s from here. Look at him—he’s not even cold. He’s probably from Sweden. So, yeah, two cappuccinos please." Louis paused, then muttered: "I'll pay for him".

  
The boy had started to look at the table, without knowing anything of what had just happened.

  
When the manager arrived with their coffees, Louis hurriedly pulled out a ten pound note. He put a coffee in one of the boy's hands, grabbed him by the arm and took him out of the shop. The cat—who was looking at everything—made a little yawn and followed them outside.  
  
It was cold outside, but the boy didn't seem to feel it. A mother and a little girl passed next to them. They were staring for a minute, until Louis realized he was standing next to some stranger. His cheeks turned a little pink. The boy's cat sat next to him with a bored look.  
  
Louis cleared his throat, calling the attention of his companion.  
  
"So, mate, I don't know if you understand me, but I'm Louis. You?" Louis said, pointing to himself.  
  
The boy was still looking with curious eyes, his smile brighter than ever.  
  
"Fuck. Okay, mate, so me Louis,” Louis said, pointing to himself again, then at the boy. “You?"

  
"Lo-u-is?" the boy said in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes, yes. That's my name," Louis said with a big smile.  
  
"Louis," the boy repeated again.  
  
Louis sighed as he touched his fringe. Just at that moment, the mother who was near them started to call her daughter's name. "Harriet" could be heard in the distance.  
  
The boy looked at the mother for a second, before returning to fix his eyes on Louis.  
  
"Harrie?" the boy asked with a tiny smile. The cat raised his head and looked at the boy expectantly.  
  
Louis, who was distracted with his coffee, looked at the boy again.  
  
"Harry? Your name is Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Harry," the boy repeated, with a huge smile and two big dimples in his cheeks.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry," Louis said as he tried to shake Harry's hand.  
  
Harry, who didn't know what to do, smiled again and started to smell the coffee. His nose detected the nice smell and his mind took him to another place.

 

Louis, really confused, tried to speak, but Harry repeated his name again and turned around, his cat following him and leaving Louis alone.  
  
Startled, Louis gave the boy another look before leaving.  
  
_What a weirdo_ , Louis thought on his way back to the restaurant.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome!! <3 <3


	3. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Harry stared at his cappuccino for awhile. From the thing came such a good smell he couldn’t contain the smile that appeared on his face. It was hot but pleasant. Not too much, not too little. Perfect temperature. Kitten meowed at him and Harry woke up from his thoughts. His cappuccino fell and spilt on the floor. Kitten went and licked some of it.

The pretty human from before had disappeared. He was nice. He had given him the cup with the nice smell. “Louis” was his name. He wished he could have stayed.

Kitten meowed again, so Harry decided it was time to keep moving. The streets were crowded, small groups talking and making a funny noise with their mouths open. He tried to imitate the sound, but it didn't come out the same, so his sounded fake.

He grabbed Kitten and put him in his arms. There were too many humans and he didn’t want to lose him. He was his only friend. Kitten adjusted in his arms and purred, satisfied. Harry giggled at the sound.

After walking for an hour, he sat on the pavement. Again, some humans looked at him in a strange way. Kitten was sleeping in his arms.

The sky was so dark in that moment that he couldn’t see any stars, but he felt happy. He was watching the people cross the streets when he heard noise again. From one of the alleys a groups of various humans were walking in his direction. They were talking really loud and they looked happy, so he followed them.

The group kept walking for a few streets when they stopped in the entrance of what seemed like a black hole. He hesitated for a second, but he went inside. Kitten woke up startled, but he pet him a little and felt how he relaxed.

The black hole was very different to which he was accustomed. This one wasn’t black at all; it was dark but not black, and differents colours appeared from time to time. Some kind of noise came from some machines, but the sound wasn’t the same as the others he’d heard all day. This one was pleasant and likeable. Harry started to move without noticing.

He snooped around the place. Humans were moving with sound, some of them drinking from glasses and talking. He found a lonely place with soft rectangles, so he sat down in one of them.

He was moving his head a little with the rhythm, when suddenly someone shook his shoulder.

“Excuse me, sir, but this place is only for VIPs,” the tall human said.

Harry looked at him, surprised. He didn’t know how to act.

“Sir, I’m being polite, but you need to leave,” the human said again.

Harry was afraid now. That human wasn’t nice.

“Hey, mate, relax. He’s with me,” an unidentifiable voice said.

“Oh. Sorry, sir, I hadn’t seen you,” the guard answered, ashamed.

“No problem, mate,” the voice talked again.

Harry hadn’t moved a millimeter when the voice approached him. The human that appeared was a young one with short hair and a big smile. He looked friendly.

“Sorry about that, they can be really rude,” he said, pushing Harry onto the couch next to him. “Here, c’mon.”

“I always say to Ryan that the security is a mess but he never listens to me,” the other boy said.

Just in that moment, Kitten shifted in Harry’s arms and yawned. The boy looked at the movement with an astonished face.

“Wow. How do you get your cat inside?” he asked with a smile.

Harry looked at the boy and then to Kitten.

“Kitten?” Harry asked.

“You’ve named your cat Kitten? Mate, that’s awesome.” The boy made a funny noise. “I’m Niall by the way.”

Harry looked at him and remembered how happy Louis was when he said “Harry”, so he said it again.

“Harry.”

“Your name is Harry. Nice to meet you,” Niall said with another smile.

“Na-me? Harry,” Harry repeated again.

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you,” said the boy, sipping his beer. “You know, I still don’t know how you’ve gotten your kitten inside the club. Ryan is going to be shocked.”

Harry murmured something that Niall couldn’t hear.

“What? Did you say something? Sorry, I can’t hear you with all the music. We should get out and have a proper chat. C’mon, Harry,” Niall said as stood up from the couch.

Harry followed Niall through the club, people moving and dancing like it was their last night in the world. Harry stared for a minute at a couple snogging on the dance floor. _Why are they doing that?_ he thought.

“Harry, here,” Niall said, pointing at a door.

They appeared in what it looked like a dead-end street. Niall rested his body on the near wall and sighed.

“I hate this place,” he said with a grimace. “I only came here because of Ryan, you know.”

Harry tried to imitate him, resulting in a funny face.

Niall laughed at Harry’s face.

“Yeah, I know, mate. I shouldn’t be doing this if I don’t like it, but my other options are no better. Like, Ryan is nice and the sex is not so bad,” Niall said as he had another sip from his beer. “I prefer to be here than in the shop or at home eating cereal or whatever.”

Harry looked at him intensely. He could feel that something wasn’t right with Niall, so he brought Niall’s hand to Kitten’s fur.

“Kitten!” Harry said as he waited for Niall to move his hand in the soft hair.

Kitten didn’t flinch and only adjusted himself in Harry’s arms again. He liked to be pet.

“He’s so soft,” Niall said with a smile. “Thank you. It’s so comforting when someone listens for a minute. People don’t tend to listen, you know.”

“Lis…listen,” Harry said, feeling the word roll on his lips.

“Yes. Like, I’ve been trying to talk with Ryan or anyone else, but all of them are always so busy. And I can’t talk with my mum about this; she’d be so disappointed. Imagine her face if I said to her that I detest the business her husband loved so much,” Niall said with a wince.

“Ni...all. Love?” Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

“Of course I loved my father, but he’s dead now, and I...I am alive…” Niall sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t have to say that. I’d be grateful for what I have, but is it not right to search for something else?” Niall said, talking with himself instead of Harry.

They stayed silent for a long moment until Niall moved again.

“I should be going, I suppose. Ryan could be looking for me. Thanks, Harry, for listening.”

Harry smiled at him and followed him inside the club again. He didn’t want to stay there anymore.

Niall walked him to the exit and they stayed silent again. Niall looked in his jeans for something as Harry observed the situation with curiosity.

“Here.” Niall handed him a piece of paper “It’s my card. Well, the shop card. If you want to visit sometime you’ll be welcome.”

Harry looked at the paper Niall gave him and said the word he’d been hearing all the night.

“Thanks.” Harry let Niall touch Kitten for the last time, and with a little smile he disappeared into the night.

 

***

 

Louis and his cappuccino were alright, thank you very much. But the thing was, he wasn’t. He was still on his way to the restaurant, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened moments ago.

That was fucking weird but at the same time kind of endearing. That boy—Harry—was kind of awkward but cute, with his cat following everywhere. Louis smiled at the thought of the scene. He took a sip from his cup and returned to the real world. _I have no time for these kinds of things_ , he thought.

He saw the restaurant in the distance. The lights of the entrance were off. He frowned at the sign.

Louis knocked at the door, waiting for Zayn to appeared at any minute, but nothing happened. He knocked again. And again. Still nothing. He looked for his keys, but of course he’d forgotten them inside.

He took his phone from his jacket and dialed Zayn’s number.  

“Mate, did you not hear me? I’m knocking the door,” Louis said as he checked for his keys again.

“You did _what_?” Louis shouted at the phone. “What the fuck, Zayn?! What gives you the right to do that?”

Zayn’s voice could be heard on the other side of the line.

Louis was passing, furious, from one side of the street to the other.

“I don’t care, we need to work!” Louis replied. “No, no, that’s not true. You only said that because…what?...you know what, whatever, Zayn…” Louis said, exhausted. “Maybe I’m not going home. Maybe...maybe I’m going to a club…yeah, yeah, you’re a fucking idiot and I hate you.”

Louis laughed bitterly and hung up the phone.

Louis brushed his fringe with his fingers, sighed and walked in direction of the nearest tube station. _What an idiot_ , he thought, still angry with his friend.

 

***

 

Louis opened the door quietly, but of course it didn’t work, because Liam was almost near him in an instant.

“Louis? What are you doing here? Has something happened? Liam asked, worried.

“I live here, Liam, if you haven’t noticed that,” Louis said as he shut the door. “And yes, of course something happened. I’m going to murder Zayn tomorrow.”

“You what?” Liam asked. “Are you okay? Are you sick?”

He put his palm on Louis’ forehead.

“Liam, what are you doing?” Louis asked,  amused.

“Checking if you have a fever.”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Liam, I’m fine,” Louis replied as he entered the kitchen.

Liam followed him and stared intently at Louis.

“What?” Louis yelled.

“Are you going to tell me, or are you going to be vague for an hour until you spit out what’s going on?” Liam asked, lifting his left eyebrow.

“Of course I’m going to tell you, but first I’m going to make me a cuppa. Gosh, you’re like my mother,” Louis said and rolled his eyes.

“So…” Liam said as the two of them sat on the couch. The living room was a little messy, but Louis hadn’t sat in it for a while, so it was nice.

“Zayn is an idiot and I hate him,” Louis said the moment they sat.

“Uh-huh,” was Liam’s only answer. He was sipping his tea.

“I went for a cappuccino at that cafeteria you really like, and I didn’t bring my keys, because obviously Zayn would be in the restaurant when I got back, but no! He left. He ordered everyone to go home and closed the restaurant, because ‘ _you need to rest_ ’ he said.” Louis sipped his tea and continued: “The idiot knows how much we need to do, but instead of letting me work in peace he closed the fucking restaurant.”

“Are you finished?” Liam asked.

“I’m not even started. He also said that maybe I’d need _days_ off because I’m too stressed. Do I seem like a stressed man?”

“Well…” Liam started to say.

“Don’t you dare, Liam.”

“But, Louis, you _are_ stressed. This new season is killing you. You don't sleep and you’re a ghost in this house because I never see you anymore. I miss you, you know,” Liam said with sad smile.

“Li...I...I’m sorry. I didn’t realise. Fuck.”

“Louis, it's okay. I know how much this project means to you. I’m really happy for you, but I’m also worried because you’ve looked so tired these past weeks, and I’m sure Zayn is worried too. He did that because he wants you to be okay and ready for the next weeks. Maybe a little break is not such a bad idea,” Liam said.

Louis left his cuppa on the coffee table and rested his head in Liam’s lap.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I still hate Zayn, but one night in home isn’t a bad idea,” Louis yawned.

Liam laughed, starting to brush Louis’ hair.

“I’m sorry, Li, for being such a bad friend.”

“Don’t worry, Louis.” Liam smiled. “But if you really are sorry you could pay all the rent this month.”

“Ouch.” Louis giggled. “Really, Liam, the rent?”

“I was kidding. So you went to that cafeteria. I love that cafe. Their cappuccinos are so good.”

“Yeah, it is good, indeed. I met someone there,” Louis said as he tried to contain another yawn.

“Really? And you didn’t tell me that first?!”

“Well, I mean, I paid for someone’s coffee because he was delaying the queue,” Louis explained, like it was the normal thing to do.

“You paid for his coffee and that’s all?” Liam looked suspicious.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Louis argued. “He didn’t understand a word in English and he was kind of cute.”

“Aha! I knew it,” Liam shouted.

“Yeah, yeah, so clever, Liam. But he was kind of a freak. A cute freak.” Louis smiled at the thought.

“Do you know his name? Number?”

“Harry. His name was Harry. Harry and his cat.”

“What?”

“Yeah, he was with his cat. One moment I was asking his name and the next he disappeared without a word,” Louis said. “He was wearing a flower crown, it was pretty.”

He yawned again.

“Yeah? And he was cute, right?” Liam asked, still petting Louis’ hair.

“Yeah, long hair and a nice smile. He has dimples,” Louis adjusted in the couch and thought about Harry. He was a weirdo but he wished he could of asked him his number.

Liam was still petting his hair and asking about Harry when he fell asleep.

 

***

 

Louis woke up in his bed. He was curled on one side and didn’t remember how he got there. _Liam_ , he thought.

He stretched out and went to the bathroom. He was in his pyjamas and he thought he had to thank Liam with something. Maybe that concert ticket he was talking about last month.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Liam perfectly dressed and fighting with the toaster.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked.

“Good morning to you too, Louis. This thing is not working again. I thought you’d repaired it.”

Louis kissed Liam’s cheek and murmured a good morning.

“Sorry, I forgot,” Louis apologized. “I could buy another.”

“Louis, this thing is new. We don’t need a new one; we need to repair this one,” Liam said.

“Okay. I’ll call the repairman later.” Louis prepared his cuppa and looked for some biscuits.

“Did you talk with Zayn?”

“Yes, I texted him a minute ago telling him I don’t need him to go to the restaurant.—that maybe I won’t go to work today.”

Liam coughed.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course not, but I’m going to be late so he’ll know how it is to be in charge for a couple of hours, and then he must apologize,” Louis said with a wicked smile.

“Oh, Louis. You are impossible.” Liam laughed at his friend and his ideas.

Louis didn’t respond to that and only kept sipping his tea.

Liam said his goodbyes, and Louis found himself thinking about his day. He sipped the last of his tea and went to his room to change. _This is going to be a good day_ , Louis thought.

The sun had just begun to brighten when Louis arrived to Mayfair. It was a warm day for October. People were plaguing the streets—some of them rushing to work, others tourists taking pictures of every little thing.

Louis was deciding if he should go to the restaurant or stay walking for awhile when he saw him.

He was still wearing the same ridiculous shirt from last night, his hair was tangled with some of the flowers from the crown he had been wearing and the cat was placed in his arms, sleeping peacefully.

Louis took a better look at him. He wasn’t that tall, like he had thought; he was slim, all limbs and hair. His profile was attractive, and the dimples in his face were trying to pop up.

He was smelling a candy floss in one of the stalls, and just a moment later he took the candy floss to his mouth with the bag still in it.

 _Wait_ , Louis thought. _Candy floss? A bag?_ Louis ran to him in a second. He grabbed the candy floss from his hands and threw the candy in a nearby bin.

“Are you mad? What were you doing?” Louis shouted.

Harry gasped in surprise, looking wary. When he realised who the person talking to him was, a big grin appeared on his face.

“Louis!” Harry shouted as he threw himself in Louis’ arms. Kitten wasn’t delighted with the interaction, so he hissed and was at Harry’s feet in a moment.

Louis suppressed an astonished cry and let Harry hug him for a moment.

“Err, Harry?” Louis asked as he moved away. Harry looked disappointed but didn’t say a word. “Sorry about that,” he said, looking at the bin. “I really don’t know what crossed my mind…”

That was the moment when the stand’s owner approached them with an angry look.

“What’s going on here?” He took a look at the bin and his face got red with anger. “Are you trying to steal my products? Why is that in the bin? You filthy boys are trying to steal my candy! Someone has to pay for what you’ve taken or I’ll call the cops.”

Louis sighed at the scene, paid the man whatever the candy floss cost and dragged Harry away with him. Kitten followed them with a bored look.

“Stop waving at him!” Louis said when he looked at Harry smiling at the man. “That man was trying to arrest us and you’re waving at him. Unbelievable.”

They stopped in a near corner away from curious looks.

“It seems that we always encounter in weird situations,” Louis said with a little smile. “And why were you trying to eat that gross thing? It’s disgusting, you know. People shouldn’t eat that rubbish.”

Harry picked up Kitten and give Louis the sweetest smile he’d ever seen in his life.

“Thanks,” Harry muttered.

“It’s okay, no one is hurt so everything is…” Louis was interrupted by the noise of Harry’s stomach.

Harry looked flustered and touched his belly.

“Oh, you’re hungry.”

“Hun-gry?”

“Sorry, I didn’t think about that. What an idiot. C’mon, Harry, I know the best place to have breakfast.”

Harry smiled at Louis with a bright smile and tried to follow his pace. Kitten was watching everything around him, comfortably in Harry’s arms.

“What’s his name?” Louis asked, nodding to the cat.

Harry saw Kitten stretch, and petted his head.

“Kitten.”

“Have you called your cat ‘Kitten’?” Louis laughed and observed the kitten again. “Yeah, it suits him. Can I pet him?

Harry moved closer to him and put one of his hands over Louis’ and took it to Kitten’s head. Louis stopped breathing at the contact. Harry’s hands were so warm and soft that he got lost in the the sensation and missed it when he took them away.

“Louis.”

Louis raised his eyes and looked at Harry smiling at him. He didn’t realise how green his eyes were until this precise moment. _Like a forest_ , Louis thought.

“Err, Harry, this way,” Louis sighed and continued moving.

They arrived at a small cafeteria in a corner that was full of people. Louis waved at the owner and went to the counter. Harry looked suspicious of everything and held Kitten against his chest.

“It’s okay, Harry, Kitten is welcome here,” Louis said, smiling and going to his usual table.

Miraculously, it was empty. At that time of the morning people got their coffee and rushed to work.

Harry sat and placed Kitten in the chair next to him as Louis sat himself in front of him. They stared for a moment in an awkward silence.

Louis looked at his nails. He didn’t know why he was so nervous; he was having breakfast, for God’s sake. He has breakfast every day. Louis sighed and waited for the waitress to come.

Harry’s expression was kind of funny. He was observing everything in detail. His hands were touching the table when the waitress arrived.

“Hi, dear, it’s been a long time since you came. How are you doing?” she asked.

“Hi, Helen. Yeah, I was busy these past months,” he said.

Helen and her husband were the owners of the cafeteria. They had always been so nice to Louis. He felt a little guilty for not visiting often.

“The restaurant, right?”

“Yes, yes. We are preparing the next season.”

“Oh, fantastic. And who is this cutie?” Helen asked, nodding to Kitten.

“Oh, sorry. Helen, this is Harry,” Louis said, pointing at Harry. “Harry, this is Helen: the owner of the best cafeteria in all of London.”

Harry smiled at the woman.

“Harry.”

“Nice to meet you, dear.”

“Kitten,” Harry said, touching Kitten’s head.

Louis watched the scene with a fond smile on his face.

“What are you going to get, boys?”

“Err...oh, right. Helen, Harry is from Sweden so I suggest a traditional breakfast,” Louis said without thinking.

“Oh, Sweden, what a beautiful country,” Helen said, looking at Harry, who smiled again.

“He doesn't understand English, Helen.”

“Well, in that case, if we can’t get him to join our lovely chat we’ll have to do it with our delicious food,” Helen said, going to another table.

Louis cleared his throat and doubted for a moment until he started to talk.

“So, Harry, are you liking London so far?”

“Li...liking…Londam.”

“Lon-don,” Louis repeated.

“Lon...London.”

“Yes, perfect,” Louis said. “So are you really from Sweden? Because I’m telling people you’re from Sweden.” He laughed when he looked at Harry’s confused face. “Of course, you don’t understand me. What an idiot I am.”

“Louis.”

Helen appeared with two plates full of food.

“Enjoy, boys,” she said and disappeared again.

The plates were covered with eggs, bacon, sausages, beans and some fried bread, accompanied with two cups of tea.

Harry looked curious at the things that were on the table. He got closer to the plate and sniffed the food.

Louis’ amused look was caught by Harry and he stopped sniffing the plate.

“I know it doesn’t look really appealing, but I assure you it’s the best breakfast ever.”

“Ever.”

“Yes, yes. Delicious.” Louis smiled and started eating.

Harry observed how Louis grabbed the fork and did the same. He started with the beans and gave some bread to Kitten. He was following every move that Louis did.

“So you like it?” Louis asked, sipping his tea. Harry looked at Louis and then at the food. His mouth was full of bacon and he only did a face.

Louis laughed and continued eating.

“I think that’s a yes.”

“Yes,” Harry said, his mouth still full with food.

Louis was finishing his food when his mobile rung. He looked at it and sighed. He had forgotten about his little dispute with Zayn.

“Sorry,” he said to Harry and answered the phone, trying to sound angry. “Good morning, Zayn.”

“I’m having breakfast.” He rolled his eyes. Harry and Kitten took that moment to start fighting for the last piece of bread.

“Maybe I’m still mad, ” Louis said as he tried to suppress a giggle at the scene in front of him. “No, I’m not laughing. Oh my God, you are impossible.”  

“I don’t know, Zayn. Only one apology? I was expecting a little more,” Louis muttered. “Well, yeah, I think that would work, but I’m still mad.”

“No, I don’t need a day off, I’m only having breakfast and then I’ll go to work,” Louis said as he looked at Harry. He was eating again with a smile on his face every time he felt a different taste in his mouth. Kitten was eating a slice of bread, so Louis supposed that he had won the little fight.

If someone had said to Louis yesterday that today he’d be eating with a Swedish boy and his kitten, he would have laughed in their face, but now the scene was so endearing that he’d like to stay all day with these two.

“Yes, yes, I’m here, Zayn,” Louis said. He knew he’d regret it later, but in that moment he felt that it was the right thing to do. “Zayn, I’m gonna accept your offer of a day off. You are in charge, mate. I’ll call you later to know the progress,” Louis said, and hung up, without a moment left for Zayn to have a proper reaction.

“So, Harry, I don’t have to work today. If you want I could show you the city,” Louis said, feeling his cheeks getting hot.

“Show, Louis.” Harry smiled at him.

“Great, so yeah. Did you finish? We have a lot things to look at. Let’s go,” Louis said and called Helen to get the bill.

Harry grabbed Kitten and followed Louis.

“Great.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be an interesting day,” Louis said and took Harry’s arm without notice. When he felt Harry’s look on him, he released his arm and muttered something to himself.

“Sorry.”

Harry stared for a moment at the skin that Louis had touched. He still felt the warmth in it. It was nice.

Louis, still embarrassed for his behaviour, didn’t look at Harry and started walking. _What was he thinking?_ he thought. He tried to compose himself and gave Harry a brilliant smile.

“C’mon, Harry, you are going to love London,” he said as he opened the door and felt the air on his face.

 

***

 

Harry didn’t understand what Louis was saying, but he liked the different faces he was doing as he talked.

They weren’t too far away from the cafeteria, because he had to stop whenever he saw something interesting.

Louis was still talking, and Harry only wished he knew how to speak in this language. The few words he had learnt didn’t work for communication. So his only way to communicate with Louis was through his face. That wasn’t so useful because he didn’t know what kind of faces he could do.

He sighed and looked at how Kitten was sleeping again. With Kitten it was very simple. They didn’t need to talk, but they understood each other.

“Harry, we are getting the tube, because I think if we continue walking we will still be here the next hour,” Louis laughed.

They walked for some minutes, until Harry saw what seemed like a cave but in the floor. Louis started to descended into the cave, but he didn’t like the idea so he stayed still at the top of the entrance.

“Harry? What’s going on?” Louis asked, a little bit worried. He approached him and took his hand. “Are you afraid? If you don’t want to go we can do other things. Hyde Park is not so far from here,” Louis said as he caressed his hand.

“Yes,” Harry said as he moved away from the tube entrance. He didn’t like that place; it looked dangerous.

Louis smiled at him and squeezed his hand for the last time.

“I think you would love Hyde Park. There are a lot of squirrels. Kitten could maybe make some friends,” Louis giggled, and Harry felt a tickling sensation in his tummy.

They had been walking for awhile when Louis stopped. They were in front of a big, green area. Louis looked at him like he was waiting for something. Harry did the only thing he thought would work and gave Louis a big smile.

“So, here we are,” Louis said, pointing at the park. “We can go to Kensington and the gardens. I’ve always wanted to go, but I don’t know why I didn’t do it before.”

Harry observed the place. It was all green and people were walking around it. _It’s like the meadow_ , Harry thought. He put Kitten on the floor and went to explore the place.

“Louis,” he said when he saw something in one of the bushes.

Louis grabbed Kitten and put him in his arms. Kitten purred and adjusted in Louis’ chest. Kitten liked to be warm.

“Louis,” Harry said when the thing moved again in the bush.

Louis’ eyes followed Harry’s and waited until the bush moved again. When it did a little animal came from the bush.

Harry jumped a little and went to Louis’ side.

“Oh, Harry, it’s a squirrel,” Louis exclaimed. “Look, he’s so cute.”

Louis tried to approach the animal, but Harry didn’t allow him.

“Don’t worry, Harry, they’re not dangerous.”

“No,” Harry said when he saw Louis trying to get closer again.

Louis laughed at Harry’s behaviour, but didn’t try to approach the squirrel again.

They continued walking across the park, Louis doing all the talking while Harry smiled at him. He felt so good with all the smells around him, the breeze touching his skin and Louis’ delicate voice playing in the background of his mind.

They passed all the morning in the park, Harry seeing more squirrels that he shooed away every time Louis tried to follow them. At first it all started like a little game, but now Harry was sure that Louis only tried to approach the squirrels because he always shooed them. So he continued shooing them, because every time he did Louis let out a little giggle that made Harry’s tummy flutter.

They went to a big house. It looked old, but he liked it a lot. The house had a pretty space where Louis said flowers grow free. The flowers had differents colours and their smells were differents too. Harry registered every smell so he could repeat it in his mind any time he wanted.

They stayed a long time, looking over all the flowers and gardens. When lunchtime approached they went to a kiosk and bought some sandwiches. Harry decided in that moment that he loved those things.

They were sitting on the grass, Louis eating his sandwich slowly with Kitten in his lap. Harry noticed how Kitten liked to be around Louis as much as Harry.

Harry lay on the grass and saw the sky. It was a clear day: no clouds, and the breeze was really relaxing. He knew he could sleep peacefully and nothing would happen to him, so he closed his eyes.

He felt how Kitten sat on his chest and purred. And then he felt a warm body next to him. They weren’t touching each other, but Harry could feel the warmth that came from Louis. He heard every breath he took, every heartbeat.

“I like this,” Louis whispered. “I haven’t had a day like this in a long time. Thanks, Harry.”

Louis moved a little closer to him.

“Hmm.”

They stayed like that until Harry felt his body give up and enter a peaceful state, where he dreamt about beautiful, blue eyes and the loveliest of the smiles. He didn’t even realise that he had absolutely have forgotten about his mission. In that moment he only felt that he was flying. He didn’t want to lose that sensation ever.

 

***

 

Louis was playing with his phone when Harry woke up. His eyes were a little puffy and his hair was the description of a nest. The flower crown had disappeared a long time ago, and now the flowers were tangled in Harry’s messy hair. But even like that Louis thought Harry was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

He blushed at the thought and continued playing with his phone. He needed a distraction. Harry stretched his body, and Louis thought it would be a good idea to go to the lake. 

Louis pursed his lips and stood up. He helped Harry with Kitten, who wouldn’t want to be disturbed in any way.

They walked until arriving at the lake. There were people around and kids playing and having fun. Harry looked delighted at the sight. He looked at the lake like it was the most precious thing in the world, and for a moment Louis wanted that look for him, not some lake.

He shook that thought from his mind and went where the ducks were. Kitten didn’t seem happy being so close to the water.

Harry was still looking at the lake with a happy smile.

Louis left Kitten on the ground and sat on the edge of the lake. Some ducks came closer, waiting for some food to be thrown.

Minutes later, Harry sat next to him. He looked at the ducks and tried to touch them, but it didn't work. The ducks didn’t like the idea and started to fly far away from them.

Louis laughed at that and received a pout from Harry.

“They didn’t like that, they only want food,” Louis said.

Harry pouted again and placed Kitten in his arms. The cat didn't seem to care and purred in his owner’s arms.

“We can buy some food for the ducks if you want,” Louis suggested. When Harry didn’t say anything he sighed and went to the kiosk they had behind them.

Harry’s surprised eyes got a worried glint for a second until he saw Louis returning.

Louis gave Harry some crumbs from the bag he had in his hands. Harry’s confused face looked at his hands and the crumbs.

Louis threw some into the lake, and a moment later a flock of ducks came near where they were sitting.

Harry smiled at that and did the same. Some ducks left the lake and moved closer to him.

At first the ducks were kind of suspicious of him, but some crumbs later they let Harry touch them for a moment.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, handing the ducks some crumbs, laughing at Kitten’s reaction when some of the ducks tried to touch him and enjoying each other’s mutual company. They didn’t need to talk; it still felt perfect.

Louis had forgotten about everything else until his phone rang. _The restaurant_ , he thought at seeing Zayn’s name on the screen.

“Hullo,” Louis said as he answered. “Sorry, I forgot. Is everything alright?”

“Hmm. I’m not sure, mate. Try with some oysters. Yeah, smoked oysters. I think it would work. I’ll check it tomorrow,” Louis said. “Yeah, my day off is pretty good so far.”

Zayn said something that made Louis laugh bitterly. “I’m not going to say that. In your dreams. It was my idea. Fuck off, Zayn,” Louis laughed. “I’m still mad, so goodbye.”

And like that, he hung up the phone.

Louis saw how Harry had stopped feeding the ducks and was looking at him with a grin.

“Oh, shut up,” Louis said. “My friend is an idiot. He deserved that.”

Harry shrugged and continued playing with a little duck.

They stayed in the park until the sun went down.

On their way to the restaurant, no one said a thing. They took a bus because Louis was a little tired and didn’t want to walk too much.

Harry—with his face glued to the window, observing everything outside—left Louis with Kitten being a pain in the arse that didn’t want to stay still.

“Kitten, what’s going on, mate? We’re friends, remember?” Louis said as if the cat could understood him. “Harry, your cat is an arse.”

Harry removed his face from the window and looked at Kitten in the eyes. Kitten stopped being difficult and lay in Louis’s lap but with his back at Harry.

“Wow, how did you do that?”

Harry shrugged and continued looking out the window.

When they got off the bus, Louis saw Harry shiver a little. He looked at Harry’s clothes, and of course he was cold. Harry was only wearing a shirt without any coat, and he felt like an idiot for not realising before that.

“Harry, you must be freezing,” Louis said as he approached Harry and took his hands in his. They were cold but not the cold he expected.

“Louis.”

“You can’t go out in only a shirt in October,” Louis said. “You haven’t brought a coat or something?”

Harry shivered again.

“No,” Harry muttered.

“Fuck, I can’t let you go like this,” Louis said. “I can lend you a coat, I have plenty at home. Yes, we’re going to my house,” Louis said, determined.

Because he couldn’t leave Harry like that, not because he didn’t want to say goodbye to him. _Yes, it’s because of that, obviously,_ he thought to himself.

They took another bus, because Louis’ house was far away from the restaurant, and in that way Harry would be warm.

It was Wednesday, so Liam must be in his piano class, and then he would go to the pub with his colleagues. Yes, so no questions from him. He would lend Harry a jacket and then accompany him to the centre and that’s all. Simple. His day off would be finished and tomorrow he would return to his routine again.

Louis looked at Harry from the corner of his eye. He looked so happy with Kitten sleeping and seeing the lights outside.

He smiled and didn’t want to think why returning to his routine didn’t seem so appealing.

When they arrived at the house, the sky was completely dark. Louis lived in a nice street with pretty buildings that costed Liam and him more than they wanted to pay. His building was a lovely duplex of only two flats. His was on the second floor, but he never saw his neighbors because they traveled a lot.

He opened the front door and looked in the postbox, but nothing was delivered.

Harry was looking at his reflection in the mirror that was in the petite hall.

He looked surprise at what the mirror reflected, Louis thought. Harry was touching his hair and nose like it was the first time he’d seen them.

“Harry, it’s the second floor,” he said as he lead the way up the stairs.

Louis opened the door of the flat and turned on the lights as Harry entered. Kitten was awake and jumped from Harry’s arms to the floor and started to sniff the place.

“Sorry, it’s a little messy,” Louis said. He left his coat in the living room as he put some of the things there in order. “C’mon, Harry. You can sit.”

Harry looked in the sofa’s direction and sat there.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Louis said and disappeared into the hallway.

When Louis returned he was carrying two jackets. Kitten was sleeping on the sofa now.

“I don’t know what colour you like, so I brought these two,” Louis said shyly.

Harry observed the clothes: one was brown and the other blue. The two looked soft and cosy.

“That,” Harry said, pointing at the blue one.

“Yeah, I think the same. It would look nice with your eyes. And for me it’s a little big, so it would fit you.”

Harry tried on the jacket and it fit perfectly. He hugged himself when he’d zipped up the jacket. Louis’ smile was so big he thought his face would break.

“Uh. Tea, yes, we need tea,” Louis said again and went to the kitchen.

He left Harry in the living room with a surprised face.

When Louis returned with two cuppas he felt his heart stop for a second. Harry was sleeping peacefully on his sofa, soft snores leaving his mouth. Louis didn’t have the heart to wake him.

He placed the cuppas on the coffee table and went to his room. He re-entered the living room with a big blanket. Trying not to make any sound, he covered Harry and turned off the lights. He sighed and went to his own room. _Liam is going to have a lot of questions_ , he thought. But in that moment he didn’t really care.

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry guys I'm in exams so I don't have a lot of time but here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!!!  
> See you soon.
> 
> Love!! <3 
> 
> Kate.

 

**Chapter 3**

 

The next morning, Louis woke up after the best night of sleep in months. He was sleepy, so like a zombie he went to the bathroom.

When was walking in the hallway, he heard Liam talking with someone. From that he remembered Harry was sleeping on the sofa.

He panicked and ran to the living room. Kitten was there sleeping on the sofa, but no sign of Harry. He followed the sounds of the voices.

In the kitchen, Liam and Harry were sitting at the table having breakfast. Liam was chatting excited while Harry was sipping his tea.

“Louis, finally, you’re up,” Liam said, grinning. “Harry fixed the toaster. I don’t know what he did, but it’s amazing, right?”

Harry smiled at Louis and continued with his breakfast.

“Are you going to work today?” Liam asked.

“Aye,” Louis responded, still shocked.

“Good. Could Harry here stay with us for dinner, or does he have something to do?” Liam asked mischievously.

Louis rolled his eyes at the words of his friend but didn’t say anything. He didn’t have any idea what Harry did.

He prepared his tea like every morning, and when Liam got up to go to his room, Louis followed him with a determined look. Harry was observing the scene with a sad expression.

"Just a second, Harry.”

“Liam,” Louis yelled as he entered his friend’s room, “it’s not what you think.”

“I don’t think anything, Louis,” Liam said, picking his things for the day.

“He’s Harry. You know, the guy from the cafeteria,” Louis said. “He’s from Sweden and he has no friends here and he was cold…like, really cold…and then he fell asleep and…I…”

“Louis, breathe,” Liam said, looking at Louis.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. When I saw a stranger in our living room I was a bit scared, but then he introduced himself, and I remembered what you told me.”

“Did he introduce himself? Like a proper introduction?” Louis asked.

“Well, he said ‘Harry’. I remembered you talking about a Harry, so I only connected the pieces.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I tend to remember what you say, you know,” Liam said, smiling.

“I listen too,” Louis argued, but not too much because he knew sometimes he didn’t listen.

“Sure. So is he staying or something?”

“I don’t know, Liam. I don’t think he has a place to stay, and his English is, like, nonexistent. I can’t throw him into the streets. He has a cat,” Louis pleaded.

“Yeah, I saw him. Kitten. And I wasn’t thinking of throwing him into the streets, for God’s sake. Louis, why are you always so dramatic?” Liam said. “I was asking.”

“So he can stay?”

“Hmm...yes, Louis. But only a few weeks until he finds a place to stay.”

“Thanks,” Louis said as he hugged his friend.

“The guy fixed our toaster; it’s the least I can do.” Liam smiled at that. “But there are going to be rules, and he can’t sleep on the sofa. We have a guest room, you know. And Kitten can’t enter my room.”

“Yes, yes. I’ll tell Harry,” Louis said with a big smile.

“I hope you know what are you doing, Louis.”

“I don’t know, Liam, but it felt like the right thing.” Louis disappeared, leaving Liam alone in his room.

“Harry!”

“Louis.”

Louis saw how Harry was picking Kitten up from the sofa and going to the door.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked.

“Harry...Kitten...out,” Harry said with a sad smile.

“Why?”

“Louis...not happy,” Harry muttered.

“What? No, no. I’m okay and Liam is too,” Louis said, smiling at him. “I asked Liam if you could stay with us and he said yes.”

Harry seemed to understand and smiled immediately.

“Only if you want, of course. Oh my God, I didn’t ask you. Maybe you have a place and I was making rash conclusions. I’m so sorry for that. But if you don’t have a place to stay you can stay with us,” Louis said hopefully.

“Yes, stay,” Harry said.

“Really? Great!” Louis almost yelled. “Fantastic, I have to work now, but we can talk about this when I get back. I’ll leave you my keys so you can go out. Don’t worry. And do you need my computer? Yes, yes...I’ll write the bus you can take and all that stuff. I don’t know if you would understand...gosh…maybe I should take another day off,” Louis muttered. “Zayn will kill me, but…” Louis continued rambling until Harry hugged him.

Louis wasn’t expecting that, but now in Harry’s arms he only could feel him. How his arms fit so well around his body and the warmth. How Harry’s hair tickled his face but was soft and smelled like flowers. He got lost in the embrace.

“Ahem.”

Louis opened his eyes and separated some steps from Harry.

“I was leaving…yeah…going to work,” Liam said flustered.

“Yes, I should prepare too,” Louis said with some blush in his cheeks. “Good day, Liam.”

“Yeah, you too. Nice to meet you, Harry.” Liam waved to him and received a big smile in return.

“I’ll go and dress,” Louis said nervously. “Make yourself at home, Harry.”

He went to his room, leaving a confused but happy Harry in the living room.

 

***

Harry stared at the big box in the living room. He had been staring at it for a long time and nothing had happened. Kitten was still sleeping on the sofa, and Louis was in his room. He didn’t know what to do, so he went to the kitchen. Maybe he could fix other things.

He looked in there, but everything seemed to work well. He sighed and looked at the toaster again.

“Harry, I’m going now,” Louis said from the hallway.

Harry hurried up to the door where Louis was waiting for him. He looked nice in black pants (like he learnt the things you put your legs in are called) and a sweater.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Here’s the bathroom—you can take a shower or a bath if you want. I don’t know if you like baths…but…they are nice...yeah,” Louis muttered.

Harry looked inside the bathroom with a puzzled face.

“And this is my room. Here are some T-shirts you could use,” Louis put some clothes on his bed and left the room open. He was a little nervous but didn’t know why; it must be the restaurant.

“So, here are the keys. I have written the bus lines and the restaurant address if you need it. And here’s some money,” Louis said quickly.

Harry looked at the things Louis had given him with a lost look.

“You can gave me back the money whenever you want, don’t worry,” Louis muttered. “I…well…you don’t have to go out if you don’t want. Here’s the telly.” Louis went to the living room and pointed the black box.

“Hmm...where is the remote?” Louis muttered, searching for something. “Aha, there it is.” He gave Harry a little box with controls.

“So...see you later, Harry,” Louis said and pet Kitten’s head before taking his coat and leaving the flat.

Harry was still in the living room. When Louis closed the door, he set all the things on the coffee table.

Kitten was awake now and not in a good mood. He went to the kitchen and got some bread for the cat.

Harry looked at the objects on the table—he would investigate every one of them.

First, the little black box, he decided.

Louis had said something about the big black box and the little black box, so they must be connected.

He started touching the little one. The controls in there were weird—not like the controls he was used to. But he pushed them at the same time. Nothing. Harry pouted and tried again. Now only with the first ones. Still nothing. Then the ones that were below. Nothing occured. He was almost over it when he touched the big bottom one on the left. A voice started talking.

Harry screamed at the sound. Kitten looked at the box, annoyed, and continued eating the bread.

He stared at the images floating inside the box. There were humans trapped. They were talking to each other, and he couldn’t stop watching them. They were talking about something, but he only understood a few words.

He watched the same people talking for awhile, then new people came to the scene. They were different: yelling. He didn’t like that. He tried to turned off the black box, but instead of that he changed the channel.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Dora the Explorer was singing on the telly.

Harry stayed watching Dora. She wasn’t a human because it was like a drawing. But it was cute, and she sang, so he was pleased.

Kitten was sleeping again when Dora’s final chapter ended. Harry was learning so much with her; now he knows how to say some words, thanks to Dora.

Another program was starting, but he wasn’t interested, so he went to the first room Louis showed him before leaving.

It was blue and had weird things inside it. Harry remembered Louis talking about the hollow thing at the end of the room.

It was empty, so he got into it. Nothing happened, so he investigated the things that were next to him. One of them could be turned, so he did it. Water started to come out. With a surprised cry he got out of the bath.

The water was still coming out when Harry got undressed and started playing with the water. He lay inside the bath and tried to clean himself. The water was hot, so it was very nice. Looking around, a little bottle got his attention.

The result was him washing his hair with the content of the little bottle. The smell was delicious. Like flowers.

When he finished, he went to Louis’ room. The T-shirts were placed on the bed. He searched for one that he liked. The winner was a white one with a big mouth in the center. It smelled like Louis.

He wore the same trousers and boots. His hair was still wet when he and Kitten left the house.

 

***

 Zayn was already in the restaurant when Louis arrived. He was tired but happier. _What a day off could do for himself_ , he thought.

“Zayn.”

“Louis.” Zayn smirked at his friend. “So, I assume you’ve forgiven me.”

“Well, it’s a possibility. I’m here to work, so we’ll see,” Louis said with a smile.

The kitchen was in full performance, every person in their place as if the day of the opening was taking place. Louis was checking every plate with detail. Days like these were important because he could see all their flaws.

He was talking with one of the chefs in charge of the desserts when he saw Zayn in his office with a frown in his face.

“Yes, I think this is perfect. I like this combination: spicy mango with cream and chocolate. Sounds perfect,” Louis said, laughing. “Well, you are the expert, Anna.”

Zayn was still talking on the phone when Louis closed the door of the office.

“What is it?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. You take care,” Zayn said. “Okay. Bye.”

“Zayn, what’s going on?” Louis asked, worried when Zayn didn’t say anything.

“It’s Clemence. She’s fallen off the stairs. She’s fractured her left arm.”

“Fuck,” he muttered. “Is she okay? Oh my God.”

“Yeah, she’s at home right now. She was taking out her dog and slid when her dog started running.”

“We have to visit her. Poor Clemence. She was so excited about her new cocktails,” Louis said sadly.

“I know. That’s the problem we have right now,” Zayn said seriously. “She’s going to be resting when the restaurant opens, so we need someone new in her position.”

Louis sighed at that. They need the best person with cocktails, and that was Clemence. They are fucked.

“So what are our options right now?” Louis asked to a worried Zayn.

“She told me she could ask someone, but she’s not sure because all the people she knows are working right now.”

“This a disaster, Zayn. What are we going to do? The opening is in a few weeks,” Louis said. “Maybe I could ask Sean from the Usaki. He’s cool, so…I don’t know.”

“Sean isn’t in the Usaki anymore; he’s in Leeds now.”

“What? When? In Leeds? Really?”

“Louis, please focus,” Zayn laughed at his friend. They have a big problem, but Louis always makes him smile.

“Sorry but Leeds? I don’t understand,” Louis said, distracted. “Well, we can ask Robert; he always knows people.”

“Robert! Of course, Louis.” Zayn hugged Louis and went in search of Robert. “What a great idea.”

“I know, I’m the best.” He smirked and went to the kitchen. They had a lot of work to do.

They were having a meeting with all the team when the good news arrived: Robert had found a guy that a friend recommended, so they were going to meet him tomorrow. Zayn’s face looked more relaxed, and Louis knew his friend had a lot of pressure too.

“Well, that’s perfect, Robert. Thank you so much. Guys, you are doing everything, so good. We have this. Okay, time for lunch. Get out of the kitchen and get some fresh air, See you in an hour,”  Louis said as all the team disappeared.

“Zayn, come to my office, please,” Louis requested.

Zayn looked a little confused but followed him.

“Yes?”

Louis closed the door behind him and hugged his friend.

“Thank you for everything. I know you’re stressed too, and I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Zayn smiled and hugged him too. They stayed like that for a few seconds.

“Louis…I…need to breathe.”

“Shut up, Zayn,” Louis giggled and moved away from him. “I’m hungry; I want to go to Helen’s.”

“I’m hungry too. C’mon, my boss only gave me an hour.”

“Idiot.”

They laughed as they were leaving the restaurant.

The day was cloudy but not too cold. People were eating everywhere, and all the places were full. Helen’s was no exception.

They decided to take away their food so they could breathe some fresh air. A garden in one square was the place they decided to sit.

“So, what did you do yesterday?” Zayn asked, eating his sandwich.

“Hmm, not too much.”

Zayn laughed at that and stared at his friend.

“You are lying, Louis. Tell me.”

“I’m not lying,” an offended Louis said.

“Yes, you are; you do that thing with your nose when you’re lying.”

“Ugh, I don’t do anything with my nose, you’re crazy,” Louis replied. “Stop talking, I’m trying to eat.”

“Who is he?” Zayn asked.

“What? How…how do you know there’s someone?” Louis frowned.

“You just confirmed it,” Zayn said with a smug smile.

“Humph, you are evil.”

“So...are you going to tell me?”

“Okay, yesterday I was with Harry in Hyde Park. Happy? Now we can continue eating.”

“Eh? Who is Harry?”

“Harry is our new flatmate,” Louis answered, super chill.

“What? When did that happen? Two days ago you didn’t have a flatmate. Louis, talk.”

“Ugh, Zayn, you’re a kind of nosy,” Louis laughed. “Okay, okay, don’t get mad.”

Louis ate the last of his sandwich calmly. He cleaned every crumb from his sweater delicately and sighed dramatically.

“Have you finished?” Zayn asked, annoyed.

“Yes.”

“Well…”

“Well, Harry is the guy I met the day you decided that it was a great idea to close the restaurant without my consent.”

“Oh, for God’s sake, are you still mad?”

“Not anymore but only because I’m a really good friend.”

“Whatever. So tell me more about this Harry guy.”

“Well, first of all he’s from Sweden and doesn’t understand English,” Louis said with a big smile. “But we understand each other, it’s kind of weird. I feel good when I’m with him. He’s nice.”

“Uh-huh. Interesting,” Zayn muttered.

“Also, he has a cat; his name is Kitten.” Louis laughed at that—still couldn’t believe Harry named his cat Kitten.

“Kitten?”

“Right? What a dork. Who names their cat Kitten?” He smiled. “So he didn’t have a place to stay and…I...I asked Liam and…he repaired our toaster so Liam said it was okay. Yeah, Liam likes him too, so Harry is going to stay with us for a few weeks until he has his own place and stuff.”

“Hmm, so you were with him all day?”

“Yes, we went to Helen’s for breakfast and then to Hyde Park.” Louis sipped his juice. “He fell asleep on the sofa, and I didn’t have the heart to wake him so he stayed.”

“So when am I going to meet this Harry? He sounds awesome.” Zayn smirked a little, but Louis didn’t notice it.

“Oh, well, I don’t know. Do you have any plans for dinner? You could come to ours.”

“Today?”

“Yes, today. What, is your agenda busy?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Liam is gonna be with us too; he has no classes today.” Louis grinned at him.

“Oh, shut up,” Zayn said, embarrassed.

“I’m only telling you the facts.”

“Argh…I hate you.”

“I don’t know why you haven’t asked him on a date, really.”

“I...I...don’t know. He’s so dreamy and perfect, and when I see him I can’t think clearly.”

“Are you sure you’re talking about Liam?” Louis said, giggling.

Zayn rolled his eyes and threw his garbage in the bin.

“I shouldn’t have told you anything, ugh,” Zayn said as they started walking to the restaurant. “You are gonna be worst than me.”

“I don’t know, mate, I don’t think I’ll meet someone that makes me feel like that,” Louis said.

“Oh, Louis, I think you're in the process of know it soon,” Zayn muttered.

 

***

Kitten was sleeping in his arms when he arrived at the meadow. The wind was tangling his hair, and his feet hurt from all the walking.

The forest looked the same as two days ago, but Harry could feel something different as he carefully approached the place he’d arrived. The ground was wet from the fog of the nights. He tried not to wake Kitten, who moved against his chest.

The big bubble had already begun to form; it was floating between some trees. Harry put Kitten on the ground and moved closer to the bubble. He made contact with the bubble, and when he touched it it began to glow.

_Message number one:_

_Traveller 282401_

_Mission: Information about the planet called Earth._

Harry heard the message in his head, and when it finished, he started to transfer all the things he had learnt in the past days to the bubble.

 

***

Harry was waiting for Louis at the door of the restaurant. Kitten was very much awake and in a bad mood. They hadn't eaten anything because he had forgotten the money that Louis had given him.  

He started to get worried, because no one was in the restaurant when he saw Louis and another human walking towards them.

“Harry?” Louis asked, surprised. “What are you doing here? Are you okay?”

Harry gave him his best smile and nodded.

“Hi, Louis,” he said, barely suppressing a smile. “Hungry.”

“Oh, you’re hungry,” Louis laughed. “I’m going to prepare you two something.”

The other boy cleared his throat when Louis didn’t say anything about him.

“Oops,’ Louis giggled “Sorry, Zayn. Harry, this is my best friend, Zayn.”

The other person approached him and shook his hand.

Harry was surprised at the movement but didn’t say a word.

“Harry,” he said to Zayn.

“So you’re the famous Harry?” Zayn said, smiling.

“Shut up, Zayn,” Louis said nervously as he took Harry and Kitten inside the restaurant.

Zayn’s laughter could be heard in the distance.

The restaurant was more beautiful that Harry had expected. He sat atthe bar with Zayn while Louis prepared some food. Kitten—now in Zayn’s arms—was purring with every stroke he was receiving.

“He’s so good. What a precious cat,” Zayn said, more to himself than to Harry.

Harry pet Kitten and the cat purred again; he loved to be the centre of the attention.

“Louis told me his name is Kitten.”

“Kitten, yes.” Harry smiled.

“I like it.”

“Thanks.” He was using the word he learnt that morning.

“So you're from Sweden? I would love to visit one day.”

“Yes?” Harry said, uncertain. He didn’t know what Zayn was saying.

“Yeah, yeah. Pretty places.”

Louis joined them with a plate in his hand. He put it in front of him with an anxious look in his face.

“Well, this is for you, Harry.” Louis smiled and sat next to him.

Zayn rolled his eyes and continued petting Kitten.

“Thanks, Louis,” Harry said. He could feel his cheeks turning red.

“And this is for Kitten. I didn’t forget you, young boy,” Louis said to Kitten, who only gave him a bored look.

“He likes me more, Louis,” Zayn said, smiling. “Yes, Kitten, Louis isn’t nice. I’m nicer than him.”

Kitten purred at Zayn words.

“You traitor,” Louis muttered.

Harry laughed at Louis’ ridiculous face.

“Oh, you too!” Louis pushed his shoulder with his own. “I’m surrounded by traitors.”

Harry giggled and started eating. It was delicious, the combination of the flavours. He was in heaven.

“You like it?” an uncertain Louis asked.

How could Louis ask him if he liked it? Harry thought it was perfect.

“Yes. Fan...fantas...tic.”

“Thanks, Harry. You are too nice,” Louis whispered.

Zayn was looking them with a pensive expression.

“Louis, I think the guys are coming back,” Zayn said, nodding at the door. “Here, Harry.”

He put Kitten in his arms again. The cat didn’t look so concerned about all the fuss in the restaurant; he only adjusted in Harry’s arms and fell asleep.

“Aw, who is he?” a female human asked, approaching Harry and Kitten.

“Anna, this is Harry, my...my friend… flatmate. Yes,” Louis said nervously.

Anna looked at Louis weirdly but didn’t say anything.

“Oh, nice to meet you, Harry.”

“Harry,” he said to Anna.

She seemed nice and Kitten liked her.

“And who is this precious?” she asked, pointing to Kitten.

Harry giggled.

“Kitten, my...my cat.”

“He’s so lovely. Can I touch him?”

“Yes.”

Kitten meowed at the touch but continued being quiet.

“I think we should start working,” Louis said behind them.

“Of course. See you, Harry,” Anna said, before giving Kitten a last pat.

“By the way, Louis, I like him.” Anna winked at Louis.  

Louis’ cheeks started turning a light rose shade.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Anna.”

“Uh-huh,” Anna replied, disappearing into the kitchen.

“Sorry, Harry. They’re idiots,” Louis said as he fixed his fringe. “So, do you want to see what we do here?

Louis smiled in a way that made Harry shudder.

 

***

Harry was playing with Kitten in Louis’ office. In there he could see what Louis was doing and how all the people in there worked.

He was fascinated about everything that had been happening in the hours he had been in the restaurant.

They seemed to be dancing. Everybody knew their place, doing their work at the same pace. It was like looking some kind of choreography, and Louis was in charge of all of that, moving about the kitchen like he belonged there. It was natural. He was tasting every plate that was coming, asking all the chefs about their work. All of them seemed to like him a lot and Harry felt like something inside him wanted to pop up. He liked the feeling. It was the first time he experienced it.

“Hey,” Harry heard someone saying to him.

Louis was leaning on the door with a shy smile.

“Hey.”

“Are you having fun?” Louis asked as he approached Harry.

“Hmm.”

“Yeah, I was thinking you must be bored.”

“I...I don’t know.”

Louis laughed at that, his face shining.

“We can go home if you want. We’re almost finished here, and Zayn offered to close  up today,” Louis said nervously. “And I accepted, so we can go now.”

“Home?” Harry asked. He didn’t know what that word meant.

“Eh, yes. The flat, I mean.”

“Okay.”

“Let me bring our jackets; it’s cold outside, I think it was raining.”

“Kitten.” Harry picked up the cat and put him in his arms. “We go...home…Louis.”

 

***

Liam was in the kitchen when they arrived. It was weird because Liam was never in the kitchen. Liam didn’t know how to cook, so Louis was suspicious. 

“Liam?”

“Here, in the kitchen.”

Kitten went to his now-appropriate place on the sofa and started cleaning himself. He wasn’t interested at all in the humans.

“Liam, why are you cooking?” Louis asked, amused.

The kitchen was a mess; a culinary book was placed on the worktop, and a vast number of ingredients were spread on it too.

“What is this mess? Why are you using all of our food?

“I’m trying to make dinner, Louis. Be nice,” Liam said, tired.

“I can see that, but why?”

“You texted me, right? Dinner at home.”

“Is this because Zayn is coming?” Louis smirked.

“Huh? No, no, of course not…it’s because…of Harry. It’s our welcoming dinner. Yes! That’s it,” Liam said triumphantly.

“Dinner?” Harry got closer to Liam and his cooking. He was picking up some bread when Liam ran to him.

“No, Harry, it isn’t ready yet,” Liam said, stealing the bread out of Harry’s hand. Harry pouted and sighed.

Louis laughed at the scene. 

“C’mon, Harry, leave Liam alone. He’s making you dinner, so we let him. I’ll show you your room.”

They went to the room that was near Louis’. It was a guest room that nobody had used yet. Inside was a bed and a desk, in a wall some bookshelves that were empty and a tiny closet. It wasn’t big, but it looked comfortable.

“Well, this is going to be your room.” Louis smiled. “I know it’s not much, but we could buy some things.”

Harry was startled; the room was cosy, and from what he understood it was for him. He didn’t know how to express all the feelings that were fluttering his body, so he did the only thing he knew would work.

Harry hugged Louis with all his heart. Louis was taken by surprise by the strength of the hug. He felt Harry’s arms around his back and his breathing on his neck — soft breathing, mixed with the smell of his shampoo in Harry’s hair.

They stayed like that until Louis heard Liam’s pained yelp. He didn’t want to lose Harry’s warm body, but Liam’s swearing was getting louder.

“Hmm…I should go to see what happened.”

“Yeah…” Harry said, a little disappointed.

 

***

 

“Okay, guys, everything is ready,” a proud Liam said. “I think it looks really good.” 

“Nice,” Harry said.

“Thank you, Harry, you’re a better flatmate than this one if you ask me,” Liam whispered to Harry, laughing a bit.

“Hey, I can hear you.” Louis pouted while he was playing with Kitten.

“You know it’s true.”

“Harry, Liam is being mean with me,” Louis said to Harry, who was trying not to laugh.

Harry was petting Kitten when the doorbell rang. He jumped at the sound.

“Harry, it’s okay — it’s only the door,” Louis said gently as he went to open the door.

Zayn was carrying a lot of books and some wine that he left in the living room.

“Hi, Harry.”

“Zayn.”

“What is all of this, mate?” Louis asked, pointing to the books.

“Well, I thought that maybe Harry would want them. You know my sis is a primary school teacher, so I asked if I could borrow some books,” Zayn explained. “You know, maybe it could help Harry learn some English.”

“Oh my God, Zayn, that’s a fantastic idea. Thank you.”

Louis was smiling and showing the books to Harry. It was a great idea. Maybe he could have a real conversation with him and get to know him.

“I thought I heard the doorbell…” Liam said from the hallway.

“Hi, Liam,” Zayn sheepishly.

“Oh, Zayn, hi. I didn’t know you had arrived.”

“Yeah, a few minutes ago.”

“Oh,” Liam said. “Okay, well, we should start eating. It’s a welcoming dinner…for Harry.”

“Yes, yes, I heard that.” Zayn turned his gaze to Harry and Louis, who were taking a look at the books with happy smiles.

The dining room was a big one, with a long, white table that they barely used. They didn’t spend a lot of time in that part of the house, because they always ate in the kitchen or the living room. But today everything was perfectly in place; four places were beautifully arranged — by Liam, of course. He loved to do that kind of thing. He also bought some flowers that were seated atop the table.

“Wow, Liam, this is amazing,” Louis said, pleased. “When did you do this?”

“Hmm, I didn’t have class today, so I was at home earlier, and then you texted me…I thought we could use the dining room for once.”

“It’s beautiful,” Zayn said, smiling at Liam.

“It is,” Louis said as he smiled warmly at his friend, then, jokingly, “I think I should hire you for the restaurant.”

“Yes, you should,” Liam answered. “I don’t know why you haven’t done it.”

All of them laughed at that and started with the dinner.

“Kitten, no,” Harry said when the cat tried to climbed onto his chair. “No. Bad Kitten.”

Louis giggled and took Kitten with him.

“Kitten, you have your own food. C’mon, my friend, let’s go to it,” Louis said as he walked to the kitchen.

“So, Harry, Louis told me you met in a cafeteria,” Zayn said.

Harry got a little surprised by the question. He didn’t know what Zayn was asking him, but it seemed important.

“Hmm?”

“Yes, Louis told me that too. It’s nice to meet you again.”

“Yes,” Harry said, concerned. “I...I...met Louis.”

“Well, he took a day off to stay with you, so thank you, Harry. He really needed it,” Zayn said with a smile on his face.

“Welcome.” Harry knew that when someone said  _ thank you _ that was the right thing to say; he learnt that that morning from the telly.

Louis reappeared with dessert and Kitten following him.

“I thought you were leaving him behind.” Liam laughed

“I’ve tried, but he loves me too much, so he’ll stay with us.”

“Okay, who wants dessert?” Zayn rolled his eyes and helped Liam with the dessert.

“I think we should go to the living room — it’s more comfortable,” Louis suggested.

“You only want to lie on the sofa,” Zayn said.

“Well, I think it’s a fantastic idea. Right, Harry?”

“Yes,” Harry said with a smile. Every time Louis said something he couldn’t control his face; it was automatic.

Harry was sitting next to Louis while he ate his ice cream. That sweet thing was marvellous; it was soft and creamy. He hadn’t tasted something so good in his life.

“So, we’re going to have this new guy tomorrow,” Louis said, lying back in the sofa. “I think Robert told me his name…Den?”

“It’s Ben, Louis,” Zayn corrected him.

“Oh. Yeah, yeah…Ben.”

“Well, I’m glad everything ended alright for you. It could’ve been a disaster if you couldn’t find someone,” Liam said, a little concerned. “You were working so hard.”

“I know. I really hope he is good enough,” Louis said, pensive.

The evening passed calmly. They were chatting about everything and nothing at the same time, now with some wine in their hands. Harry didn’t drink it because the taste was weird, so he continued with his ice cream that was really good. Kitten was now sleeping in Zayn’s lap as he talked with Liam.

Louis, still lying on the sofa, made room for Harry, who was lying down on Louis’ shoulder. Louis was talking about his day, and Harry thought that was the most interesting thing in the universe. His soft voice told the stories in a unique way. He felt so relaxed“.

And then Anna did that funny thing, you know…” Louis said fondly as he remembered the memory.

Louis fingers’ started to caress his hair. He could feel how his tangled hair moved with every touch. Harry knew that Louis was doing it without noticing, but he didn’t care — it was the best feeling. He felt safe.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Louis’ voice.  

“Don’t worry, Liam, I’ll stay with him a little longer…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Sorry for the waiting but here is the next chapter!! Hope you like it!  
> All my love
> 
> Kate <3

 

**Chapter 4**

A week had passed since Harry appeared in his life, and he couldn’t believe how much everything have changed since. They kind of started a routine: watching the telly when he returned from work, having breakfast together every morning with Kitten sleeping in his lap, Liam trying to teach Harry how to play the guitar, which ended in a complete disaster. In that week Harry had improved his English so much that he was truly impressed. Every day he woke up with Dora The Explorer and Harry watching the telly. He studied the books Zayn brought him and even started to made notes. He was so proud of him.

“Louis!” someone shouted behind him.

“What?”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to startle you, but you were in another world,” Anna said.

“Don’t worry. Something happening?”

“Yes, it’s Ben.” _Of course it’s Ben_ , Louis thought. “What now?”

“He’s late again, and today we have to do the tests with the new cocktails,” Anna said, annoyed.

“Did you call him?”

“Nothing—his mobile is out of service.”

“Okay. Anna please start with the cocktails by yourself. When he arrives send him to my office,” Louis said seriously

***

Harry finished with the bubble for the day. The day was nice, and Kitten was in a good mood. The bubble was getting bigger with every day that passed. He was collecting all the information he got in his hands.

He was learning the language and thought he was doing a great job at it. Now he could have conversations and understand what people were saying. And Louis, of course. Now he could understand everything that Louis told him. He smiled and descended down the path. He was thinking about what to do next.

Liam and Louis wouldn’t have been home until the evening, so he had all day to explore.

“Where are we going, Kitten?” Harry asked the cat, who only blinked a couple of times and continued to ignore him.

Harry sighed. He was looking for something in his pants when he found a card inside them. He couldn’t remember when he put that in the pocket.

“Sign of the Times”  - Shop

Niall Horan - Music Specialist

Harry read the card and the address on it. He remembered the nice guy from the club. Maybe he could visit him.

“Kitten, let’s go and see Niall Horan.”

The street where Niall’s shop was placed was colourful. All the doors were painted in differents colours, bearing eccentric objects. Tides of tourists were walking and mixing with the Londoners.

Harry stopped in front of a blue door with a big sign at the top. Flowers and butterflies were decorating the walls of the entrance.

“Here we are,” Harry mouthed to himself. A small bell sounded when he entered the shop.

It wasn’t very big but was well-stocked. He could see groups’ posters and singers in old pictures everywhere. There were old vinyls next to the last launches and a few record players. A song was playing in the background.  

“Just a minute,” a voice said from inside.

Harry was browsing a few records when Niall appeared. He couldn’t remember him well, but he knew it was him.

“Niall?” Harry asked.

Niall’s face transformed from surprised to delighted when he saw Harry.

“Hey, Harry and his cat. I thought you would never visit me,” Niall said with a big smile. “How’re you, mate?”

“I’m good.” Kitten moved a little when he felt Niall’s hand in his fur.

“You came to the club again?”

“No, it was only that day.”

“Here, I’ll show you the shop,” Niall said, excited. “Can I hold your cat? What’s his name? I can’t remember.”

“Kitten.”

Niall laughed and took Kitten with him.

“Yeah, yeah, Kitten. You are a kitten, Kitten,” Niall said, laughing again.

“So what brings you to this place?”

“I thought I could visit you,” Harry said, worried. Maybe Niall didn’t want him in the shop.

“No, no, it’s okay, I love that you’ve come.” Niall brought a chair from another room and put it next to counter. “Here.”

“So, how are you?” Harry asked shyly.

“Oh, mate, a lot of things have happened since we last saw each other.”

Kitten was sniffing Niall’s shirt as they talked.

“Really?”

“Yeah, do you remember Ryan?” Niall asked a confused Harry. “Well, I left him. We’re over.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“No, it’s perfect. I don’t really know what I was doing with him,” Niall said. “You want something to drink? I have these new drinks—Ma-tes. In Germany they’re top stuff.”

“Well…okay.”

“I haven’t drank any of these yet, but this seems like a good day, so why not?” Niall returned with two bottles in his hand.

“So you left Ryan?”

“Yes, the conversation we had at the club made me realize I didn’t want that anymore,” Niall said as he sipped his bottle. “Fuck, this is disgusting.”

Harry smelled the bottle and decided he wasn’t sure about the drink. He left it on the counter.

“He was an idiot, you know. Only wanted me for the sex that wasn’t even good. He didn’t even try to win me back, the moron.”

“No love.”

“It wasn’t love, Harry. Never was. How about you? You didn’t tell anything about you that day.”

“I’m not from London,” Harry said.

“Yes, I can tell that.” Niall’s laughter invaded the shop. “Where are you from?”

Harry thought for a moment how to answer the question. Louis told everybody that he was from Sweden, so why not? He couldn’t say anything about being from another planet. 

“Sweden.”

“Really? Cool. It seems like a nice place. I want to travel, you know, Harry. See the world.”

“Why don’t you travel?”

“Well, I can’t; I have the shop and responsibilities. But maybe one day.”

Kitten jumped onto Harry’s lap as he tried to bite his shirt.

“No, Kitten, no,” Niall laughed and sipped the contents of the bottle again.

“And where are you living?” Niall asked.

“With Louis,” Harry said automatically.

“Louis? Your boyfriend? Is this a love story? You met on a trip and then you came to England to live with him,” Niall said, daydreaming. “I like that, I want to be in love.”

“We met in a coffee shop,” Harry muttered. “And what is a boyfriend? I don’t understand.”

“Of course, a coffee shop. How typical. Like in romantic comedies.” Niall laughed at his own joke. “You know, a boyfriend...hmm…I don’t know how to say that in Swedish. Well, I don’t know any words in Swedish. But you know...when you love someone and you’re, like, together.”

“I like Louis, but I don’t know if I love him. I stay in his house with Liam too,” Harry said as he was thinking. “I like Liam too, but with Louis it’s different. I like him more, I think.” 

“Hmm...that’s interesting. Are you hungry? I’m gonna eat now, want to come? I know a place where Kitten is accepted.” The cat looked at them like he knew they were talking about him.

“Yes.” Harry smiled “I’d like that.”

“Perfect, c’mon,” Niall said. He took his jacket and closed the shop. “Now tell me more about this Louis guy.”

***

Louis was exhausted when he arrived at the flat. It was an awful day, and his only thoughts were drinking some cocoa and staying on the sofa to watch some awful film with Harry and KItten. _When did his life become something so domestic?_ He smiled. Well, he liked it.

He saw his reflection in the mirror beside the door. It was a terrible sight: messy hair, baggy eyes. He closed his eyes, pressing his fingers to his temple. A shower seemed totally necessary. He left his keys on the table and went to the kitchen, looking for Harry or Liam.

“Liam! Harry!” Louis shouted when he saw the lights off.

“Bedroom,” Liam’s voice travelled through the hallway.

Louis turned away from the kitchen and opened Liam’s bedroom door.

“Hey, mate.”

“Hi.”

“What you doing?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows as he saw Liam with thousands of papers on his desk.

“I’m trying to make the invitations for the refugee concert. You know we don’t have a lot of money, so here I am doing it myself.”

Louis took one of the papers. Bright gold letters in perfect calligraphy could be seen with little drawings of musical instruments.

“Wow, these are fantastic, Li,” Louis exclaimed. “When did you learn to draw like this?”

“Since forever, Louis.” Liam rolled his eyes at Louis’ smirk. “You’re an idiot.”

“Well, first, that’s not true, and second, I don’t know why you don’t use this talent of yours.”

“I have other talents.”

“Ugh, Liam, I don’t want to know about your secrets ‘talents’.” Louis laughed.

“I was talking about playing my instruments.”

Louis burst out laughing.

“You know what I mean, argh…you’re the worst.” Liam snorted. “It sounds horrible, right?”

Louis laughed until his tummy hurt.

“How was your day?” Liam asked, trying to dry a few tears from his eyes.

“Ugh, I don’t want to talk about that, but you can imagine,” Louis said, lying on Liam’s bed. “Where’s Harry? Is he in his room?”

“Harry? He’s not with you? I thought you came together.”

“What do you mean?” Louis said, worried. “He hasn’t arrived yet?”

“No, I was alone all afternoon. I thought he was with you.”

“Oh my...what if he’s gotten lost?” Louis muttered to himself. “It’s dark. Maybe he lost the bus and doesn’t know what to do.”

“Louis, please, stay calm. I’m sure he’s okay. He always goes out, and now he can talk very well.”

“Yeah, I know, but what if…”

“No. We’re not going to think about bad things.”

“Maybe I should go and look for him…”

“Louis…I don’t think that’s a good idea. Where are you going to look?”

“I don’t know, Liam. The restaurant, the cafeteria…places.”

“Okay, if we’re gonna do this, we should wait for an hour, and if he hasn’t returned we’ll go and search for him,” Liam suggested.

“Hmm...okay.”

“Okay, perfect. Now go and take a shower, you’re smelly.”

“Hey…”

Louis got out of the shower and put on some sweatpants and a hoodie. He was ready to go and search for Harry and Kitten.

He looked at the watch in his room. Only twenty minutes had passed. _Okay, they still have time_ , he thought.

The sound of keys startled Louis from his thinking. He left his room, and the moment he saw Harry he threw out his arms. He didn’t know why he did that, but his heart was beating so hard that he couldn’t care less. He only wanted to hug Harry.

“Oh,” was Harry’s only reaction until he began hugging Louis too.

Louis muttered something to himself that Harry couldn’t understand.

“Meow.”

Louis came back to reality at the sound of Kitten’s angry meow.  

“Oh, sorry, Kitten. I didn’t want to smash you,” Louis said as he separated from Harry’s embrace.

Kitten jumped from Harry’s arms and gave Louis an irritated look before going to the living room.

“I...I was so worried. I thought you were lost,” Louis said, his voice half there.

“Louis,” Harry whispered, breathing slowly. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I think I overreacted a little.” Louis sighed, playing with his fringe. “Did you have a lovely day?”

“Yes, I was in the library—didn’t notice time passed,” Harry said quietly. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t, Harry. It’s okay, really.” Louis smiled “Are you hungry? I’ll prepare us some sandwiches.”

Louis was looking for the bread while Liam and Harry were talking about their days.

“I have to go again tomorrow. They’ll give me my card,” Harry said happily. “Then I can borrow books.”

“Of course, how didn’t I think of that?” Liam said. “The library is the best place to improve your English. That’s very good, by the way. That’s impressive in only a week…are you sure you haven’t studied English before?” Liam asked, smiling.

“I’m good with languages, I suppose,” Harry murmured.

“Yes, you are,” Liam said as he sipped his tea. “And how did you find the library?”

Harry was ready to answer when Louis put the sandwiches in front of them.

“Oh, this looks delicious,” Liam said, getting one.

“Yes, thank you, Louis.”

“You’re welcome.” Louis nodded at them and sat next to Harry.

“Hmm…they are really good,” Harry muttered.

When they finished, Liam prepared more tea and left them to finish the invitations.

“So, do you wanna watch a film?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

“Okay, I’m going to get some blankets.” Louis hurried to his room to get the blankets. When he entered the living room Harry was lying on the sofa, his hair in a little bun and Kitten on his lap.

“What film do you prefer? Brave or Toy Story?” Louis asked.

“Uh…I like Brave, let’s watch it again.” Harry chuckled.

“Whatever his majesty wants.”

“Louis…stop.” Harry giggled.

“I was talking to Kitten. He’s a king, right?”

“You were not! Kitten is sleeping.” Harry laughed again.

“Maybe I have superpowers and I can read Kitten minds.”

“Humph.”

“Okay, it’s gonna start,” Louis said as he made himself comfortable on the sofa. “Come here, love.”

The moment his mouth said the words he regretted it, because he saw how Harry’s face couldn’t hide his surprise.

“Love?” Harry questioned, voice barely audible.

“I’m…I’m sorry, Harry. I always say that to people I care for,” Louis said, realizing then that that was true: he cares for Harry.

“You care for me?” Harry whispered.

“Of course I do, Harry. We’re friends, right?”

“Yes, we are.” Harry smiled, his dimples showing. “I like it…you saying that.”

“Okay, it’s settled then.” Louis smiled at that. He freed up some space for Harry to sit near him.

Harry giggled and sat next to Louis, blankets making a mess and Kitten sleeping soundly in Harry’s lap. Louis hadn’t felt happier in his life, and he knew it because of Harry.

***

Harry was waiting outside the restaurant. Kitten was left at home sleeping soundly, so he felt a little empty without him in his arms.

Zayn should’ve been stepping out of the restaurant at any minute, so Harry had to be quick before Louis saw them.

He had left the note in one of the books Zayn had lent him last week.

Harry was nervous, because he didn’t know what Zayn would think of him when he told him about his idea.

He was lost in his thoughts, when he saw Zayn leaving the restaurant’s door.

“Hey, Harry,” Zayn said suspiciously when he approached him, “I got your note. What is this about?”

“Hi. I…I wanttoaskyouafavour,” Harry mumbled.

Zayn looked at him, confused.

“What?”

Harry took a deep breath and sighed.

“I want to ask you a favour,” Harry said while playing with his fingers. “Need help for Liam’s concert.”

“With Liam’s concert?” Zayn asked, confused.

“Yes, please,” Harry said, and then whispered his idea to Zayn.

Zayn’s eyes went to confused to excited in seconds, a bright smile playing on his lips.

“Meet me here at five. I have a plan,” Zayn said as an excited Harry smiled at him.

  


***

“Louis! Louis!” Liam yelled. “How do I look? Is this fine? Or too much?”

Louis went to Liam’s room and looked at his friend trying to fix his tie.

“Liam, calm down,” Louis said, “you look fantastic.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. You are going to be the best dressed at the concert,” he said, smiling.

“Okay,” Liam said as he took a deep breath. “Your tickets are in your room. You have to be there at six-thirty—I want to show you your seats.”

“Liam, Liam, stop,” Louis laughed a little bit. “You need to relax. And don’t worry; we’ll be there in time.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

Louis hugged Liam and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You got this, Li. It’s gonna be fantastic.”

“Thanks. See you later.”

Liam smiled and collected his things, fixed his tie again and then disappeared in the hall.

Louis went to his room and thought about what he should wear for the night—nothing too formal, but he still wanted to look good. He was thinking about some nice trousers that make his buns look magnificent. He chuckled at his silliness. He obviously wasn’t trying to impress anyone; he only wanted to look good.

He took a fast shower and tried on a dark-blue shirt and black skinny jeans with beautiful, Oxford shoes.

Hi hair was still wet, but he wanted a casual style, so he put some hair gel in. He looked in the mirror and, _yes_ , he liked what he saw.

When he finished he went to the living room and saw Kitten sleeping on the sofa. It was weird that Harry didn’t take Kitten with him; it had never happened before.

He turned on the telly and waited for Harry.

When Louis saw the clock that was in one of the corners of the room, posed amongst fancy furniture, he got up instantly.

It was almost six o’clock, and he didn’t have any news from Harry.

He didn’t know what to do, because he didn’t know where the library Harry went to was. Louis sighed and sat next to Kitten again, who was looking at him with big, bright eyes.

When he was getting ready to call Zayn and ask him about Harry, he heard the front door opening. He rushed to the hall and stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry.

“Wow.”

Harry was wearing the most beautiful jacket he had ever seen: deep-red with sparkling stars on it. He donned a white shirt with skinny jeans and suede boots. He looked ethereal. On the top of his head sat a light brown that emphasised his brown, shoulder-length curls. Louis had never seen anyone more gorgeous.

“Harry,” Louis muttered, giving a gasp of amazement.

Harry didn’t say anything. He was watching Louis react as his heart did a little jump in his chest.

“Hi.”

Louis cleared his throat and tried to form coherent words before speaking.

“You look amazing,” Louis said to a smiling Harry.

“Thanks. You look great too,” Harry said as his cheeks turned a little rosy. “Zayn is waiting for us in his car.”

“Oh,” Louis said, trying to act normal. “I’m gonna go for the invitations. They’re in my room. Yes, coming in a second.”

Harry was left in the hallway with a dumbfounded expression.

Louis closed his room door behind him and took a deep breath. He could feel himself sweating.

He went to his desk where Liam had left the invitations, then took his suit jacket and checked himself in the mirror. He sighed and left the room, getting the feeling that it would be an interesting night.

***

“Finally. I thought you forgot about the concert,” Zayn said with a cheeky smile.

“Kitten had to eat,” Harry replied shyly. He felt nervous and weird, his heart still doing odd jumps here and there.   

“C’mon, guys, I don’t want to be late.”

“Don’t worry, mate,” Louis said as he got in the car.

“Hi, Louis, nice to see you. Hi, Zayn, you look fantastic,” Zayn said, turning on the car and starting to move.

“Really funny, Zayn; I saw you an hour ago.”

“Yes, yes.” Zayn smiled at his friend. “So, Louis, what do you think of Harry’s look?”

Harry could feel how his cheeks turned red like a tomato. He tried not to look at Louis, who was stuttering something.

“I...I...he looks…amazing...yeah...really good,” Louis finally said. “How?” He looked at Harry.

“Zayn helped. I wanted to look nice for the concert,” Harry said. _For you,_ he thought. Realizing what he’d thought, he lowered his eyes to try and hide his red cheeks.

“Yeah, the concert,” Louis said, kind of disappointed. “Well, Zayn did great. You look really good, love.”

Zayn cleared his throat at that.

“Yeah, yeah, you too, Zayn.”

“Fantastic, now we all know we look great.”

They stayed in silence, only with the sound of the music from the radio, until they arrived at the auditorium.

They left the car in the parking lot and started to walk towards the entrance. Harry looked at everything that happened around him. Little children were playing in a corner, all of them in their best clothes—as some parents were trying not to get them dirty—and cleaning their pants and skirts. Older children were in a circle practicing something Harry didn’t understand, but he thought they looked cute.

When they arrived at the door, he saw Liam talking with a little girl who looked frightened.

“...Lizzy, you’re going to be amazing, don’t worry. Your parents told me they are really proud of you.”

“Yeah?” the little girl said.

“Totally. They can’t wait to see you. Go and ask them yourself.”

“Thanks, mister Liam,” Lizzy smiled and ran to her parents, who were waiting for her.

“Aww, Li.” Louis smiled, getting little wrinkles in the corners of his eyes that made him look adorable. “You are such a good teacher.”

“Hey, guys,” Liam said. “Thanks. I was getting worried about you being late.”

“How dare you, Liam. We are on time.” Louis giggled as Liam looked in Harry’s direction.

“Hey, Harry, you look great. Nice hat,” Liam said.

“Thanks, you too. Can’t wait for the concert,” he replied, looking at the inside of the place.

“Hi, Zayn.”  

“Liam, good luck,” Zayn muttered and smiled shyly at Liam.

“Thanks. I’m glad you could make it,” Liam said, looking into Zayn’s eyes and turning red. “Er, come with me; I’m gonna show you your seats.”

Harry looked at the big room they were going into. Lots of chairs were placed in lines, facing a big space. Liam guided them to their seats as he explained the concert schedule.

He sat between Zayn and Louis, thinking about how nice Louis smelled. Harry turned red just thinking about it, so he focused on the people around them.

“See you, guys,” Liam said, waving to them. Zayn was still looking the empty space that Liam left behind, and Louis was reading the program with too much interest.

“Hmm,” Harry said. “Louis, how was your day?”

Zayn was now observing them curiously.

Louis left the program on the chair next to him and cleared his throat as he fixed his fringe.

“Uh, good, good. Excited with the new dishes. Almost ready,” Louis said nervously. “You have to come...well…if you want to...of course...maybe you don’t want to...it’s okay...uh...how was your day?” Louis finally said, sighing.

Harry felt a weird feel in his tummy again.

“Great. I was in the library reading. Then went with Zayn.”

“Yes, you look like a star,” Louis mumbled, so only Harry could hear him.

“Thank you, uh, you look pretty,” Harry said quickly. “I mean prettier. You always look pretty to me.” The last words were only a whisper on Harry’s lips.

Louis looked at him with a soft smile and a rosy colour in his cheeks. They stayed looking at each other for what seemed like hours.

“Thanks.”

They couldn’t say anything else, because in that moment the lights turned off, and the concert started.

Harry was marvelled by every sound at the concert. He had never experienced something like that in his life—he felt lighter. He also felt Louis’ knee brushing against his; with every move, his heart beat a little faster.

When Liam’s turn arrived, Harry was so delighted that when they presented Liam, he started clapping louder than anyone else in the room. Louis started clapping too and also made funny sounds with his mouth as he laughed. Zayn, with a bright smile, couldn’t stop them as an embarrassed Liam looked at them, nodding with his head.

Harry was the happiest person in the room.

Liam started with the piano. A group of young children took the stage when he sat in the corner. The little ones had their instruments with them: a violin, some flutes and guitars. Two boys dressed in cool outfits stayed next to the piano, with two microphones that had to be adjusted, because they were too tall for them.

Liam’s class had two songs scheduled. The first one was a happy song with a mixture of all the instruments, the boys’ voices matching perfectly. In the second one, the little girl from earlier—Lizzy—sat beside Liam on the piano seat as they played a beautiful ballad, being accompanied by the violin and the boys again.

They did amazingly. When they finished, everybody in the room stood up and started clapping. Liam and the children did a little bow and waved at everybody. The clapping ceased when they disappeared behind the stage, and a brief pause took place.  

“Wow, he did great,” Zayn said, smiling, “he is so good.”

Harry looked at him. Zayn was mumbling things to himself he didn’t understand, but he could feel the happiness coming from him.

“He is,” Louis told his friend. “You have to tell him, you know, Zayn—it’s time.”

Zayn looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“What are you talking about?”

“What’s happening?” Harry asked, confused.

Louis looked at Harry, and then at Zayn, as he took his time to speak.

“Zayn, I know you like Liam. I mean, it’s really obvious. Still don’t know how he hasn’t noticed yet,” Louis said with a smug smile.

“You know?” Zayn said.

“Yes, of course.”

“I don’t understand,” Harry said again to Louis.

“Zayn likes Liam a lot,” Louis explained to Harry.

“Like a friend? Like you and me?” Harry asked.

Louis froze for a second before continuing.

“No, more than a friend.”

“Oh,” was the only answer from Harry.

“Yes, Zayn, I’m sure Liam likes you back too. You only need to ask,” Louis said softly to his friend who was red like a tomato.

In that moment, the concert picked back up, and the conversation was silenced by a person behind them.

Harry spent the rest of the concert thinking about what Louis had said.

When the concert finished Liam went up to them. They hugged and congratulated him.

“Thanks. Thanks, guys. I was really nervous but I think everything went fantastic,” Liam said happily. “One of the teachers is going to have a house party. What do you think? See you there?”

The three of them looked at each other. Louis was the first to talk.

“Of course, mate. Text me the address, and we’ll be there,” Louis looked at Zayn, encouraging him.

“Yes, yes, I’d love to go,” Zayn said.

“Great,” Liam shouted. Some of the parents around them gave them a weird look.

“I love parties,” Harry said. He hadn’t been to a human party before, but it couldn’t be that different.

“Okay, see you there,” Liam said. “Thanks for coming, you’re the best.”

They hugged again.

“Er, guys, I have to go; Shirley is calling me.”

Liam went to talk with some parents that were waiting for him as they left the auditorium.

“So, who’s ready for a party?” Louis asked with a giggle.

Zayn rolled his eyes and started walking to the parking lot.

“C’mon, love.” Louis took him by the arm and they walked together to the car, his heart still jumping.

***

They hadn't planned to stay too long at the party, but now—after midnight—Louis was rethinking it. The party was actually a cosy reunion with Liam’s coworkers and friends. They were all in the living room, kitchen and dining room. Soft music was on. There was wine and some appetisers that Louis thought weren’t that good, but he was hungry so he ate them.

Liam had waited for them at the entrance of the house when they arrived and introduced them to everyone there. They talked about the concert and how much they had raised for the refugees.

The wine started to run between the guests and the music started to sound, bringing some of them to dance. All of them were having fun.

Louis took another glass of wine as he saw where his friends were. Liam was talking with some friends; they were having a heated discussion about some composer. He overheard one a few hours ago about how Mozart was the essence of all contemporary music.  

Zayn looked like he was having a deep conversation, wine in hand and smooth, sitting on the sofa, but Louis knew better; he was thinking, leaving the others to make conversation, only nodding when it was necessary.

Louis smiled at that—his friend was too easy to read for him, and by the looks he was giving to Liam, it was probably him who was on his mind right now. Louis only wanted his two best friends to be happy.

He sipped his wine and then stared at Harry. They had been eating some of the canapes in the kitchen and talking about the concert.

With Harry everything always went so easily—having a conversation or not having one at all. He felt lighter when he was with him, and he didn’t understand how he was so lucky to have him in his life.

Louis sighed and cleaned his sweaty hands on his pants. He took another sip of his wine. He felt a little dizzy and had to take off his jacket.

He walked near the open window. The cloak of the night was only lit by the moon and the stars. A new song started playing in the background.

 

_“You call me on a lazy afternoon.”_

 

Louis fixed his gaze on Harry again. He was talking with Shirley, Liam’s colleague, probably about her cats and Kitten. Louis was sure they were planning a wedding. He smiled at the thought.

 

_“Asking me what I'm up to_

_Let's find something to do.”_

People began to dance, but he only could look at Harry.

 _“_ _Baby, I'd be down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down, down, down_

_You know I'd be down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down, down, down.”_

 

He wasn’t wearing the hat and his curls moved with every movement. Louis fixed his fringe nervously.

 

_“I see you arriving in your car, yeah_

_Jet-black Mercedes, built in the seventies_

_Classic like you and me.”_

 

Shirley said something funny, because they were laughing, and _oh, God,_ Louis thought; Harry’s smile was the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

_“I'll be coming down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down, down, down_

_I'll be coming down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down, down, down.”_

 

Louis wished he could have the power to see that smile forever. Another sip from his glass.

 

 _“_ _I feel a little rush_

_I think I've got a little crush on you_

_I hope it's not too much_

_But, babe, when I'm with you, I hear it_

_My heart singing_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la.”_

 

He took a deep breath, because he could feel how the heat started running through his body—how his heart beat harder.

 

_“Honestly I shouldn't waste time no more, eh yeah_

_'Cause all these little boys you're chasing, did they break your heart?_

_I know you've been down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down, down, down_

_I won't let you down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down, down, down.”_

 

He tried to look away, but he was mesmerised by every little part of Harry, and he didn’t know what to do with himself.

 

_“I feel a little rush_

_I think I've got a little crush on you_

_I hope it's not too much_

_But, girl, when I'm with you, I hear it_

_My heart singing_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la, hey.”_

 

As if he knew Louis was watching him, Harry turned and stared into his eyes. A smile formed on his lips when he saw who was watching him. His eyes shined and his cheeks blushed. And Louis’ heart started beating so hard he thought it might pop out of his chest.

 

_“I see you the same_

_I see it in the way that you behave around me_

_And I can't tell_

_What we have is different from anyone else_

_'Cause you stop doing what you're doing_

_When I call you come to me running_

_And I would do the same for you_

_So tell me that you feel it too, woah”_

 

And in that moment Louis knew he was completely fucked.

 

_“I feel a little rush_

_I think I've got a little crush on you (little crush on you)_

_I hope it's not too much, oh ho_

_But, babe, when I'm with you, I hear it_

_My heart singing_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la (ooh yeah, baby, my heart singing)_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la, oh...”_

 

And _oh_ was the only sound Louis could make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thanks for reading the chapter!!! You are the best!!!! :_)
> 
> The song in the chapter is Crush by Yuna ft Usher (I love it so much, hope you like it too <3) [Here's the link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SGHPQ2FVm8)
> 
> I don't know when I'll be able to update the next chapter because I'm going to holidays soon so be patient with me! <3 
> 
> See you soon!! 
> 
> Lots of kisses! 
> 
> Kate <3


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys!!! how are you? Hope everything is fine and you had a wondeful summer or winter!! <3 so sorry for being a ghost these months, I was on holidays and then have to do some exams but I'm back!! So yeah, a chapter is coming soon!! Thank you so much for being so awesome and still reading this story!!!   
See you soon with the final chapters!! <3 <3 <3 

All my love, 

Kate!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving an opportunity to this story. 
> 
> We can talk in my tumblr:[here](https://greenandbluebubblegum.tumblr.com/)


End file.
